


When Nightmares Become Reality

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [13]
Category: D (Band), Kisaki Project, MEJIBRAY, Nega (Band), Penicillin (Band), Vidoll
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mentions of rape and murder, Psychological Torture, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.10/25/17 - Posting errors have been corrected.





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014-2015. First introduction of adult Tsunehito

**Title:** When Nightmares Become Reality  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)

**Pairings:** Asagi x Ruiza, Hakuei x MiA, Kisaki x Jui, eventual Asagi x Tsunehito

**Genre:** AU, crime, drama  
**Warning:** Mentions of rape and murder, violence in later chapters, stalking.  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me and the only profit I make off of this piece of fanfiction is the personal satisfaction of completing another part of _To Love a Vampire_.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 1/5  
**Summary:** Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.  
Tsunehito left the pressure and glamour of figure skating behind. He's content with his simple life of bartending and attending Hide-Zou's lives. About a month ago, a man that Tsunehito and Hide-Zou have dubbed "The Stalker" changes everything.  
**Author's Comment:**...It is so good to be finally, finally writing this. I've had this particular storyline in mind since I first came up with the idea for _To Love a Vampire._ Crime fics aren't my forte so I hope this still reads well.

Every city has its secrets. Some are innocent—a secluded park favored by couples, that restaurant with additional menu items known only to a few—while others are dirty. Dark. Secrets that the general public are better off not knowing.

Asagi sighed softly as he looked out the car window. He and his kind were one of Tokyo’s dark secrets. The high council of vampires worked hard to keep their race hidden. Secrecy had become even more of a necessity since the 2000s given the rising popularity of vampire romance novels. If the average citizen discovered that the daylight-avoiding and impossibly beautiful neighbor was in fact a vampire, that the pale girl with the old eyes had left her human life behind long ago… it would be a disaster. This was real life. Not a novel. Asagi knew from Ruiza’s experiences that vampire/human relationships didn’t always have a happy ending. So it was necessary to keep Tokyo’s human population oblivious to the vampire world beneath their feet. Sometimes literally. There were vampire-only nightclubs and bars, vending machines that dispensed blood packs instead of water and carbonated drinks, even entire shopping malls that only a vampire could enter. As the vampire population rose, so did their need for places they could comfortably shop at or go out to have a good time.

Unfortunately, not all vampires wanted to blend into human society. The number of vampire related crimes increased along with the vampire population. Victims drained of blood, victims with visible bite marks at the throat or wrist… crimes that would baffle a police officer. Or be overlooked entirely if the victim was no one of importance. Any vampire with an ounce of common sense knew to go after victims that wouldn’t be missed. That wouldn’t cause a disturbance if they went missing or were found dead, drained of blood like so many humans over the centuries. The deaths and disappearances would continue to happen so long as humans and vampires shared the world.

Slender fingers reached up to toy with a lock of his hair, pulling his gaze from the window to look into the soft brown eyes of his lover. “What are you thinking about so hard?” Ruiza asked.

Asagi draped his arm around the blonde’s thin shoulders. “Tokyo’s secrets.” And its vampire crimes, although he didn’t mention the last part.

“Tokyo’s secrets?” Ruiza made a face. “That sounds boring.” He smirked as he leaned closer, speaking through their mental connection instead of aloud. _You should be thinking of Tokyo’s greatest restaurants. Remember that delicious pizza place we went to last week?_

_Ruiza, I don’t think I could_ ever _forgot going there. You convinced Jui to join you in taking on that ridiculous pizza that had both of you vomiting by the time you got home._

_…The pizza was still good._

_Your gluttony scares me sometimes._

_You didn’t object when I licked chocolate off your thighs last night before giving you an amazing blowjob,_ Ruiza retorted.

Asagi flushed as he recalled that. _Rui, please. We’re on duty._

_So?_

A soft sigh next to Ruiza stopped Asagi from replying. He glanced over at Jui to see the younger vampire looking out the window while toying with his jacket collar. Asagi had known Jui for almost twenty years now. Despite their relationship being short-lived, the two had stayed in each other’s lives as close friends. Asagi knew the young blonde well enough to recognize the signs that something was bothering him. Sighing, toying with his collar or the hem of his shirt, how Jui avoided touching his own skin. Asagi had been able to help Jui overcome the horrors of his past but even he hadn’t been able to repair that much damage. Jui was still wary of having his neck touched and continued to suffer from triggers although his episodes were far less frequent than they’d been when Jui first started dating Asagi.

“Jui?” Asagi called his name. It wasn’t like him to be this uneasy before knowing the details of their next case. Asagi would never admit this to anyone but he did wonder if police work was beneficial for Jui or if it only caused more trauma. Ruiza had been the first to propose to Asagi and Jui that they should work for Hakuei to solve and stop vampire crimes. Due to Ruiza and Jui suffering violent deaths as humans, preventing renegade vampires from doing the same to others seemed to give them closure despite how it sometimes haunted their dreams.

The blonde sat up straighter and dropped his hands into his lap. “I’m fine,” he said quietly. “Just wondering who Hakuei will send us after.”

They would discover that soon. Hakuei had sent his driver to collect the trio and bring them to his house where he conducted business. Hakuei was the son of a strategist who had been turned in the 1650s. As a vampire, he was a member of the council and had taken on the head of security position after WWII. A role that suited him well. Hakuei assigned cases, decided which threats needed to be eliminated, made sure that new vampires were handled properly, and assured that a vampire/human couple knew their options.

“I wonder too,” Ruiza mused as he leaned into Asagi. When the black-haired vampire brushed his thoughts he found his lover once more thinking about food. Some things never changed. Asagi smiled a little as he turned to look at Jui, smile fading when he saw the blonde toying with the hem of his jacket. It was clear that there was more on his mind but Asagi didn’t push him to talk. He knew better.

*

Hakuei’s lover, MiA, greeted them at the door. Like Jui he was a young vampire, having been turned in the late 1980s. It was unusual for an elder to take such a young lover but Hakuei and MiA were, as far as Asagi could tell, perfect for each other. MiA was tough and had refused to be seen as just some “pretty young thing” since the beginning of their relationship. He was usually present during case assignments, had contacts in major police departments throughout the country, and worked with Hakuei to keep their society secure. He’d been a police officer in life although he’d only been one for about a year before his turning.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” MiA raised one slim hand to adjust the black and bedazzled soldier hat he wore. Hakuei favored a 1940s soldier uniform as his attire of choice for meetings but MiA was unpredictable. Tonight’s outfit would look _incredible_ on Ruiza. His shimmery, military style jacket had three quarter length sleeves and was cut high to show off his stomach. The back of the jacket was long, reaching the tops of his high black boots. The boots covered more of him than his tiny black shorts did. MiA had curled his brown and blonde hair and pulled it forward to rest over one shoulder, completing his look with fingerless black gloves.

“Of course,” Jui said, distracting Asagi from picturing Ruiza in an outfit like MiA’s. He felt his cheeks heating up and quickly smoothed down his hair to regain his composure. Ruiza took that moment to brush against Asagi’s mind, amusement echoing in the black-haired vampire’s thoughts as his lover caught the visuals.

_Taking inspiration from Hakuei’s lover?_

_I’m shocked Hakuei let him out of his sight dressed like that. If you wore that outfit…_ he didn’t finish the thought with words, instead sending Ruiza images of exactly what would happen. Arousal colored Ruiza’s thoughts as he drank in the images.

_I’ll find something similar then._ The words echoed with a sultry promise and then Ruiza broke the connection to greet MiA. “Looking good. Did Hakuei drool when he saw you in this?”

MiA grinned. “He’d insist he’s far too refined for that but he did… appreciate it earlier.” His expression grew somber as he stepped forward to lock the door. “Hakuei is in his office. As much as I would like to offer you a drink or stay and chat, this case is too urgent to allow delays.”

Asagi exchanged a concerned look with Jui. An urgent case? They’d had assignments like this before but something was different now. “We won’t keep Hakuei waiting then.” He followed MiA down the elaborately decorated hallway and to the door of Hakuei’s office. MiA didn’t bother knocking. He opened the door and held it, letting Asagi walk in first followed by Ruiza and then Jui. MiA stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind him. Hakuei was seated at his desk studying the contents of a folder. He closed the folder and raised his head when they entered. As expected Hakuei wore his black uniform but, unlike MiA, hadn’t worn his hat. Hakuei’s nails were painted black and he wore fingerless, black leather gloves with a white star printed on the back. His black hair—almost as long as Asagi’s—was pulled over his right shoulder like MiA’s although he’d left it straight instead of curling it.

Hakuei indicated the chairs placed in front of his desk. “Please sit.”

“Of course.” Asagi bowed his head then moved to take the chair directly in front of Hakuei. Jui sat to his right and Ruiza took the chair to his left. They exchanged greetings while MiA moved to stand next to Hakuei. The older vampire glanced up briefly then smirked, grabbing MiA by the hips and pulling him down into his lap. MiA huffed in irritation but didn’t protest or move from his current position.

Hakuei kept one hand on MiA’s hip as he rotated a file towards them. “I called the three of you here because of Jin. Have you heard of him?”

Asagi pulled the file closer. Jin… it seemed familiar, although that could merely be due to Jin being a common name. Asagi knew three other vampires named Jin and none of them would be on Hakuei’s radar. So what had this Jin done? “I don’t think so.”

“Jin?” Ruiza looked thoughtful before shaking his head. “No, I haven’t heard of him unless one of the Jins I know is a secret criminal. What about you, Jui?”

Asagi felt a flash of worry as he saw how pale his ex-lover had become. “I’ve heard rumors,” he said quietly. “Stories… of what happens to his victims or those who interfere with his f-fun.” His voice cracked on the word, fingers curling into the fabric of his jeans. If Jui had a pulse his heart would surely be racing now. Asagi’s worry deepened. Had Jui predicted they would be assigned Jin’s case? Also, what were these stories and why hadn’t Asagi or Ruiza heard them before?

“The stories are all true,” Hakuei said darkly. “This,” he indicated the folder that Asagi’s hand still rested on, “is from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. This is their case file on Jin. Look through it and you’ll understand why I’ve called you here tonight. Why he’s a threat to our society… a threat that needs to be eliminated.” He curled his fingers into a fist and brought it down on the desk to make a point, forceful enough to make the wood rattle but gentle enough not to break it.

MiA laid a gentle hand on Hakuei’s arm. “Jin needs to be eliminated quickly,” he added. “Before he’s able to kill again.”

“When was his last victim found?” Ruiza asked.

“A week ago.”

Frowning, Asagi glanced at the folder. He was tired of being in the dark about Jin. He opened the folder then blanched as he saw the crime scene photos. There were ten victims in total: all slender, beautiful young men who had been killed in various places. An alley, love hotels, an apartment, even a bathroom. The victims had been drained of blood and had vivid puncture marks in their necks. Some had bruising around their wrists, clothes were torn or removed entirely, and all had been raped. From the corner of his eye Asagi saw Jui trembling. Rape and murder cases were difficult for Jui because of what his boyfriend had done to him the night of Jui’s human death. Asagi brushed Jui’s thoughts only to recoil at the turmoil within.

_Christmas lights twinkling overhead. He’s dragging me by my hair, screaming that I’m a dirty whore._

_Wrists pinned above my head. Gripping them hard enough to bruise._

_The couch creaking beneath us as he pounds into me._

_It hurts. I beg him to stop, to let me go. He won’t._

_Tears. Whimpering that I’m sorry, so sorry._

_Pulling out. Walking away._

_My body is raw._

_Try to get up. Can’t. Pain. Hurts too much._

_He’s coming back._

_Has a knife he’s going to kill me he’s going to kill me._

_Gripping my hair._

_“If I can’t have you, no one else can.”_

_Knife across my throat._

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere I’m dying no no no I don’t want to die I don’t want to die!_

“Jui!” Asagi seized the blonde’s shoulders to shake him gently. “Jui, shh. It’s okay. You’re safe now… he hurt you in 1995. It’s 2013. He’s long dead and can never hurt you or anyone else again,” he said softly when Jui turned panicked eyes to him. He brushed Jui’s mind again to send him warm, comforting thoughts.

The blonde closed his eyes then took a shuddering breath. “Asagi,” he whispered. Jui took his hand and clutched it tightly as he forced himself to sit up straight in his chair. His face was still too pale but when Asagi touched his mind again, Jui was no longer drowning in his dark memories. The blonde pulled his hand free and rubbed his thighs before looking at Hakuei and MiA, the latter looking concerned while the older vampire’s expression was a blank mask. “Forgive me. I was…” he swallowed, “remembering.”

Hakuei watched Jui for a few moments before speaking. “Are you capable of handling this case? I know your background, Jui. I know your boyfriend raped and murdered you before Kisaki turned you. Merely looking at photos triggered one of your episodes so how could you possibly handle going after Jin when he’s done the same to his victims and might even do it to you?”

Asagi bristled at the harsh words while Jui flinched, pressing back against his chair. The older vampire was about to snap at Hakuei but restrained himself when MiA shot him a warning look. He shouldn’t yell at his boss even if he was being an insensitive ass to Jui. Asagi took a calming breath then laid a supportive hand on Jui’s shoulder. “Jui has worked with Ruiza and I on similar cases before. Sometimes the cases trigger his memories but he’s always completed the cases before. Jin won’t be any different.”

“It’s true,” Ruiza chimed in. “I was stabbed in the chest so murder cases are painful for me… for Jui as well… but you know our record. We’ve never failed a case.”

“I wasn’t asking either of you. I was asking Jui,” Hakuei replied without taking his eyes off of the young vampire. “Can you look beyond your past in order to eliminate this threat to our society? If you let your emotions overwhelm you, you’ll only be in the way.”

Jui met Hakuei’s stern gaze. “I may have ‘episodes’ but that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of going after a monster,” he said flatly. “I will do everything in my power to prevent Jin from finding his next victim and forcing him to endure the horrors that I have had to.”

Despite his cold words earlier, Hakuei seemed content with that answer. “Very well then. I trust the three of you to handle Jin for me.” He leaned back in his chair, moving his hand off MiA’s hip to slide his arm around his young lover’s waist and draw him closer to his chest. Asagi understood the protective gesture when Hakuei spoke again. “You’ve seen the crime scene photos so you know what Jin’s type is. Slender, attractive young men who live and work in Tokyo.”

“Do the victims have any connection to each other?” Ruiza asked.

MiA shook his head. “They don’t. They work in different industries or are unemployed, they live in different parts of Tokyo… the only things they have in common are their looks and where they were killed. So far, Jin’s victims have only been discovered in Shibuya, Shinjuku, and Roppongi.”

It was logical. All three were popular districts for shopping and entertainment. Also, Kabuki-cho wasn’t far from Shinjuku. It had changed greatly over the last decades but Kabuki-cho used to be the famous sex district. He flipped through the folder again, moving it closer to Ruiza so his lover could study it. The police had autopsy reports on each victim which Asagi skipped over, already aware of that information. He paused when he reached a page that had three photos of a slender man whose shoulder-length blonde hair was shot through with black. The coldness of his dark eyes was repelling. This… was clearly Jin.

“Where were these taken?”

“Near the crime scenes,” MiA replied. “The first was taken near the second crime scene, the second at a bar, and the third was near another crime scene. Jin makes no attempt to hide his victims or the way they died so it’s not surprising that he makes himself seen shortly after the bodies are discovered.”

Asagi bit his lip. What a monster. “What else can you tell us about Jin?”

“He and Ruiza are roughly the same age although the similarities end there,” Hakuei replied with a brief glance at Ruiza before continuing. “It seems that Jin has always had a cruel side. He was in the army during World War II and took great pleasure in torturing prisoners. He was turned shortly after the end of the war. I’ve never met him and for a while he seemed content to be reclusive. Jin took victims but he didn’t make a scene of their deaths until this year.” Hakuei tapped the photo of a victim who had been killed in a love hotel. “This man was killed five months ago. He took three victims the next month then switched to two victims per month. It’s a new month now so he’s likely to leave a new victim any day now.”

Jui surprised Asagi by leaning forward to study the photos. “If Jin is being so obvious with his kills, why hasn’t he been stopped yet? It’s not like you to let a menace like him continue to walk the streets.”

Hakuei’s fangs emerged for a brief moment before he pushed them back with his tongue. “Because the bastard is as clever as he is brutal. A month ago, MiA and I decided we would eliminate him. It appears that one of Jin’s allies got to him before we could. He abandoned his apartment, stopped visiting his usual haunts, and seemed to vanish until his next victim turned up behind a club in Roppongi. MiA and I are too well known in our society so that’s why leave the case to the three of you.”

“Read the file thoroughly,” MiA urged. “And you have to find him and stop him quickly before he takes his next victim.”

It wasn’t much to go on. Asagi was about to mention that but Hakuei slid two photos towards him. One was the outside of a bar while the other showed a slim, gorgeous redhead with a bottle of tequila in hand. He was smiling at a customer and, to Asagi’s horror, Jin was in the background watching the redhead.

“We believe this man is Jin’s next target. His name is Tsunehito and he’s worked at this bar for two years. He used to be a competitive figure skater but he retired from the sport when he was twenty-one. He’s twenty-four now and he fits Jin’s type. Young, slim, beautiful. Works in Shinjuku.”

Asagi bit his lip as he picked up the photo of Tsunehito. “You said that Jin abandoned his usual haunts when he heard that you and MiA were after him. Is this bar one of them?”

“It is.”

“Because of Tsunehito?”

“Given how often he’s reported to be there, it seems impossible that there could be any other reason.”

Ruiza rose from his chair. “I think we’ve heard enough. Jui, tell Kisaki you’ll be staying with us until sunset tomorrow. We need to read over Jin’s file and figure out how we should approach this case.”

Jui nodded. “All right.”

“We’ll call if anything else comes up,” MiA promised.

“Thank you.” Asagi gently tucked the photo of Tsunehito into Jin’s file. He picked it up before standing, bowing politely to Hakuei and MiA. “We will do our best to have Jin eliminated by the end of the week.”

“Do it as soon as you can or Tsunehito will be his next victim.”

Asagi could only hope that they would stop Jin before he turned Tsunehito into his eleventh victim, erasing that smile forever.  
**Notes**  
1) Thanks to Fae for giving me the idea to use Jin as my villain.  
2) Yes, Asagi and Ruiza are a couple at the time of this fic. They're off and on lovers.  
3) Hakuei's outfit is based off of his look for Litchi Hikari Club. MiA looks the way he does in the "Messiah" PV.  
4) When Ruiza and Asagi are talking about the pizza challenge - that's another fic I'll be writing that was inspired by Man v. Food. It'll be called "Vampires vs Pizza"


	2. Unwanted Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.
> 
> Tsunehito left the pressure and glamour of figure skating behind. He's content with his simple life of bartending and attending Hide-Zou's lives. About a month ago, a man that Tsunehito and Hide-Zou have dubbed "The Stalker" changes everything.

**Title:** When Nightmares Become Reality  
 **Author:**  

[ **write_my_dreams** ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)

**Pairings:** Asagi x Ruiza, Hakuei x MiA, Kisaki x Jui, eventual Asagi x Tsunehito

**Genre:**  AU, crime, drama  
 **Warning:**  Mentions of rape and murder, violence in later chapters, stalking.  
 **Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me and the only profit I make off of this piece of fanfiction is the personal satisfaction of completing another part of  _To Love a Vampire_.

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Chapters:** 2/5  
 **Summary:**  Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.  
Tsunehito left the pressure and glamour of figure skating behind. He's content with his simple life of bartending and attending Hide-Zou's lives. About a month ago, a man that Tsunehito and Hide-Zou have dubbed "The Stalker" changes everything.  
 **Author's Comment:** This chapter was an absolute nightmare to finish. I kept struggling with various sections so much that I eventually lost interest so finishing it became even more of a chore. It's at least done now though.

Tsunehito let out a tired yawn as he snuggled closer to Hide-Zou. It’d been a long day for both of them since Hide-Zou had performed with his band then gone to the bar where Tsunehito worked for the after party. The band often celebrated there; partially for the tasty drinks and atmosphere, partially for the gorgeous workers.

Once the party and Tsunehito’s shift were over, the tipsy pair had gone back to the redhead’s apartment for their tradition of pizza and bad vampire movies. A tradition they’d had for nine years. Tsunehito smiled as he recalled the first time he and Hide-Zou sat down together to watch a direct to DVD vampire movie and eat the pizza that Tsunehito probably shouldn’t have eaten since it wasn’t part of his skating diet. Nine years… so much had changed in that time. His parents catching him with Hide-Zou and casting him out for choosing a boy over his public image and his career, months where Tsunehito had struggled to keep up with skating and the expenses that now fell on his seventeen-year-old shoulders, ending his romantic relationship with Hide-Zou and moving into his own apartment, quitting skating, getting a job at the bar….

“Think vampires could be real?” Hide-Zou asked, pulling the redhead out of his memories. His arm was draped around Tsunehito’s thin shoulders and his black painted nails aimlessly tapped a tune onto his arm.

“No,” Tsunehito replied as he turned his head to look at Hide-Zou’s face. “Why?”

The brunette shrugged. “It’s just something I’ve been considering.” He hesitated then pulled his arm off Tsunehito’s shoulders and turned so they were facing each other. “Sometimes I wonder about Hiroki though. He’s only active at night. If we have meetings during the day, he only comes if it’s raining or the sun is blocked by clouds. He always says that sunlight makes him sick but that’s so fucking weird.”

Tsunehito rolled his eyes. “Zou, you and Hiroki are musicians. Have you considered that it’s part of Hiroki’s image to only go out at night? Besides, sensitivity to sunlight is a real disease. Lots of people have it and that doesn’t mean they’re vampires. If you’re going to add that he’s as pale as a vampire, take a good look in the mirror since your skin is just as light as his. And,” the redhead smirked as he pushed Hide-Zou back against the armrest of the couch then tugged his collar down to expose his neck. “No bites.”

“Why would I have bite marks on my neck?”

“Because Hiroki thinks you’re hot, idiot. If he was a vampire then your neck would be the first he’d go after.” Tsunehito yawned then lay down so he could use Hide-Zou’s thighs as a pillow. He wasn’t prepared to have a discussion like this when it was this late. Or early. Whatever.

Hide-Zou sighed as he dropped his hand to Tsunehito’s hair, combing his fingers through crimson strands. “Trying to play matchmaker now?”

“At least I’m setting you up with someone good. I should do worse after that  _awful_ blind date you set me up on last month.” Tsunehito grimaced. Though he’d left the skating world behind, Hide-Zou had introduced him to a hockey player who was the friend of a friend. The guy turned out to be a huge ass. He’d asked Tsunehito if he was still “bendy” like in his skating days, mocked figure skating, then added insult to injury by telling Tsunehito that “it was a good thing he quit such a stupid sport.”

_“Is that so?”_ the redhead retorted as he rose from his seat, not caring if he was making a scene in the restaurant.  _“Well since quitting is apparently a good thing, I quit this pathetic excuse for a date. You lumber around on the ice and slap pucks around while I have spent_ years  _learning how to skate a flawless routine. Any idiot can put on padding and send a puck across the ice. It takes practice and talent to land a quadruple axel.”_ He’d stormed out with his head held high then promptly called his best friend to rant to him about the horrible date.

Hide-Zou laughed. “Good point. I didn’t realize he was so bad.”

Tsunehito yawned again. “Reminds me of my first Olympics. Remember how you were so worried I’d let some giant hockey player fuck me?”

“That’s because I liked you.” Hide-Zou smoothed Tsunehito’s hair back. “I was afraid that you would find someone else. Someone more interesting than a lowly teenager with big dreams and a guitar.”

“Impossible.” Tsunehito had been surrounded by athletes who all had big dreams of taking home a gold medal. But none of them had Hide-Zou’s spark. Going home to Japan and his best friend had been a relief.

Tsunehito shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. Hide-Zou put up with being his pillow for a few minutes before shaking the redhead’s shoulder. “Tsune, you have a bed. Go to sleep and I’ll go home.” He ignored Tsunehito’s whine of protest when he moved him off his lap then got up off the couch. Hide-Zou stretched then walked over to shut off the TV. “Night, Tsune.”

“Wait.” The redhead rolled off of the couch, rubbing his tired eyes. “I’ll walk you to,” he yawned, “the door.”

Hide-Zou snorted. “I think I should walk you to bed instead.”

“Sounds suggestive. Bet Hiroki would like to walk you to bed,” Tsunehito smirked as his best friend rolled his eyes.

“Funny.” Hide-Zou headed towards the door and pulled his boots on. He brushed his hair back then grabbed his jacket, slipping his arms into it before grabbing Tsunehito and bringing him into an embrace. “Quit playing Cupid or I’ll find someone to set you up with, you little brat. Maybe another hockey player.”

“Screw you,” Tsunehito muttered.

Hide-Zou smirked. “Did that years ago. Many times actually.”

It was the redhead’s turn to roll his eyes now. “Time for you to go home now, Zou.” He returned the embrace then drew back. “Night.”

Hide-Zou said goodbye then headed out the door. Tsunehito locked the door and headed to his bedroom. He’d changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt after work so didn’t need to bother with putting on pajamas. The redhead fell onto his bed, drawing the pillow close to his face. Mm… so cozy. It didn’t take long for his tired body to give in to a deep sleep.

*   *   *

The bar where Tsunehito worked always had a good crowd, whether it was a weekday or not. That was one of the perks of working in Shinjuku where there were always crowds of people out shopping or looking to have a good time. He’d lost track of how many drinks he’d made for customers tonight and how many times he’d had to tell the various perverts who wanted to fuck him that no, he was not interested and that he didn’t go out with customers. Did they think he was going to be an easy fuck just because he worked as a bartender? The redhead blew a piece of hair out of his face in irritation as he turned back to the bar with a strawberry margarita in one hand and a saketini in the other. As if his standards would ever be low enough to let someone pick him up at work. The perverts were, unfortunately, more common than Tsunehito would like but he was good at dealing with them. And if they were too drunk and putting up a fuss over being rejected, Tsunehito just had to call his boss over and he would happily take care of the problem.

Pushing thoughts of perverts aside, Tsunehito smiled as he set the saketini in front of the sweet Lolita who had ordered it. “Here’s your saketini.”

“Thank you.” She took the drink and sipped it then resumed clacking her fake nails against her phone. Tsunehito turned away from her to give the strawberry margarita to a man who had either robbed a clown or gotten dressed in the dark. Judging by his blue-green hair, he was an actor or a musician. Tsunehito saw all sorts in here.

“Aren’t I lucky,” a low, sultry voice greeted the redhead and sent a chill down his spine, “my favorite bartender is working tonight.”

Tsunehito swallowed. Shit. He’d hoped Jin wouldn’t come tonight. He should’ve known better since Jin had quickly become a regular after his first visit a month ago. He’d given the redhead the creeps then, a sensation that was amplified now. Tsunehito and Hide-Zou had quickly nicknamed Jin “The Stalker” since he always came on nights when Tsunehito worked. Jin sat at the bar, finding excuses to talk to the redhead and staying throughout the duration of his shift. Sometimes he would catch Tsunehito’s hand or wrist when he was giving Jin his drink. Jin’s hands were always cold and his grip unnaturally strong, so strong that Tsunehito could never free himself. Jin always released him with a mocking smile then leaned closer to remind him of how beautiful he was and how there was a “charming” love hotel two blocks away. Other times Jin left his phone number on napkins or attempted to give the redhead an absurd amount of money in return for making his drinks. Gifts that Tsunehito never accepted. Sure he could use the extra money but accepting it would only encourage Jin, show him that his advances were welcome when they were anything but.

Taking a breath, the redhead kept his expression neutral as he turned to face Jin. He’d dressed simply in black jeans and a leather jacket, leaving his blonde and black hair unstyled. Dark eyes scanned Tsunehito’s body as his lips curved into a lecherous smirk. Jin always reminded Tsunehito of a predator. Only instead of teeth and claws Jin used his looks as a weapon against his prey. Fortunately, Tsunehito wouldn’t have to put up with him for long. His shift ended in twenty minutes.

“How long are you working tonight, beautiful?”

“Twenty minutes.”

Jin huffed in disappointment. “A mere twenty minutes with my favorite bartender. I should come earlier tomorrow.”

Tsunehito ignored him, glancing over as customers asked for refills on their beers. He looked back at Jin. “Do you need a menu or do you know what you’d like?”

Jin smirked again as he made another show of scanning the redhead’s body. “You know what I would like.”

“I’m not on the menu,” Tsunehito said shortly.

“A pity. Why don’t you give me an orgasm? You make good orgasms,” Jin said, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Tsunehito rolled his eyes at the blatant innuendo. Sure, because he’d never heard  _that_ before. “All right.” Turning away from Jin was a relief although he could still feel those eyes on him, surely checking out his ass. Tsunehito kept his composure as he brought the customers their beers then turned back to the bar so he could mix Jin’s orgasm for him. It wasn’t the first suggestive drink Jin had ordered from him although it seemed to be his favorite. Reluctantly, Tsunehito returned to Jin and set the shot in front of him quickly drawing his hand back to prevent the chance of being touched. “Tell me if you need another drink.”

Jin tilted his head as he gave the redhead a sugary sweet smile that didn’t match the cruel glint to his eyes. “What’s the matter, Tsune, you don’t want to stay and chat?”

The use of his nickname made the redhead bristle. “I prefer Tsunehito,” he said coolly. “And as you can see I have other customers to attend to so no, I’m unable to stay and chat tonight. Or any night.”

Jin glanced at the other customers all seated at the bar. “I see that.” He shrugged his thin shoulders and raised the shot glass to his lips, knocking it back and setting the empty glass down. Tsunehito reached for the glass then flinched as Jin’s fingers curled around his wrist, thumb caressing the delicate skin over his veins. “Tell me, Tsune, must we play the same game tonight or will you finally say yes to me?”

The redhead gritted his teeth as he tried to pull free. Jin had a viselike grip on him despite his slender frame. “You know the answer.”

“Mm, it’s a yes then. Perfect,” Jin grinned as he pulled Tsunehito closer forcing him to lean over the bar towards him. The display made his pulse quicken as he made another futile attempt to break free.

Hissing in displeasure, Tsunehito fixed Jin with a glare. “My answer is no. It will  _always_ be no. Now let go of me or I’ll have you kicked out for harassing me.” Things had never escalated to that level before but Jin was getting pushier with every visit. Tonight could be the night where Tsunehito asked the bouncer to kick Jin out.

Jin gave him his usual mocking smile then released him. “Such fire.”

Tsunehito straightened, smoothing down his shirt and vest as he held his head high. “I’m a redhead. What did you expect?” he headed to the other end of the bar to take more drink orders. The rest of his shift passed quickly since there was a steady stream of customers who kept him busy. Nights like this could be stressful but Tsunehito preferred them. The rush kept him busy, denying Jin or other perverts the opportunity to harass him.

Five minutes to go and with the latest round of drinks delivered, Tsunehito glanced up to see an absolutely gorgeous man approaching the bar. He wore black jeans and an open black blazer over a rose printed shirt. His long, silky black hair was streaked with blonde and pulled forward over his shoulders. Tsunehito had always had a thing for guys with long hair. He’d been in heaven when Hide-Zou grew his out. Despite his preferences, this man was still a customer and Tsunehito knew better. Their eyes met and he smiled at Tsunehito, a warm smile that was reflected in his eyes. The redhead returned the smile as he indicated the open seat in front of him. The customer took the offered seat.

Tsunehito leaned closer so they could speak over the other customers. “What can I get for you today?”

“Do you have red wine?”

A wine drinker then. He looked too sophisticated to have a simple beer or order suggestive drinks as Jin would. “We do,” the redhead replied. He reached behind the bar to take out their drink menu. Opening it to the wines, Tsunehito set it in front of him. “I’ll give you some time to decide. My name is Tsunehito,” he tapped the nametag pinned to his black vest, “so let me know when you’ve made your decision.”

“Thank you, Tsunehito.” The customer smiled then glanced down at the menu. It seemed he’d only looked at it for a second before he’d closed it, raising his gaze to meet the redhead’s again. “I’ll take a glass of pinot noir.”

Pinot noir was a popular import that Tsunehito often served to wine-drinking customers. “One of your favorites?” he asked, shifting as he felt someone watching him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jin looking at them through narrowed eyes. Suspicion and irritation mingled in his expression. Tsunehito had seen Jin irritated with customers for taking his attention but why would Jin be suspicious of this man? How bizarre.

“It is,” the customer replied, pulling Tsunehito’s attention back to him. He hesitated then leaned forward. “Tsunehito, is that man bothering you? He’s been staring at you ever since I came into the bar.” He gave the redhead a gentle smile. “My name is Asagi. If he’s upsetting you, I can help.”

Asagi’s offer caught Tsunehito off guard. He forced himself to smile though. “Thank you, Asagi. It’s kind of you to offer but I can handle Jin.”

*

Sighing softly, Tsunehito stepped out into the cool night air. It was a relief to be done with work. The palpable tension between Asagi and Jin had been so uncomfortable. The two clearly knew and disliked each other. So long as they didn’t cause problems for the bar and its customers, Tsunehito wouldn’t concern himself with them since he was off the clock and heading home.

As he walked to the train station he could feel his tension vanishing. The tranquility didn’t last long; as he neared the train station Tsunehito felt a sudden stab of paranoid unease. His pulse quickened and he pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, fingers curling around his keys as his gaze scanned the Shinjuku crowds for familiar faces from the bar. This wasn’t the first time someone had followed him and triggered uneasy feelings. Tsunehito had been on his own for a few years so his instincts were good enough that he knew not to dismiss this feeling as simple paranoia. He moved to the edge of the sidewalk then crouched down to feign adjusting his shoelaces, glancing through his bangs at the people around him. No one gave off stalker vibes or looked familiar. Fuck… had Jin or some other creep followed him? Sighing, Tsunehito got up and continued walking. At least he’d reach the busy Shinjuku station soon and could hopefully lose his stalker there.

The redhead rushed across the street and up to the station. It was crowded as usual—students, tourists, drunks wandering home, unfortunate workers doing overtime… Tsunehito merged with the crowd, nervously smoothing his red hair down. He wished his jacket had a hood so he could hide his hair. There weren’t many redheads in this sea of brunettes, making the red dye he favored too distinctive. Tsunehito tried to act normal as he entered the station and swiped his Suica card. He pushed his hands back into his pockets as he headed towards his platform and up the stairs. Luckily his train was just pulling into the station. Perfect! Tsunehito would board the train and leave his stalker behind. It was surely Jin… he’d wanted to fuck Tsunehito for weeks.

Frustrated, the redhead raked his fingers through his hair. Why was this happening to him? He kept himself out of trouble and hadn’t been in the spotlight since he retired from competitive skating. He didn’t deserve this… Tsunehito huffed in displeasure as he boarded the train excusing himself as he made his way to the rear of the car. If the stalker was there, he didn’t want to be caught at the door with him. Tsunehito grasped one of the rings hanging from the ceiling of the car as he watched the doors. A few more people crowded into the train and then a voice came over the loudspeaker to announce that the doors were closing. Just as they started to close, Jin entered the car. The redhead gritted his teeth as he ducked his head. Shit! If Jin had arrived seconds later, he would’ve had to take the following train. Tsunehito could’ve had a head start but now he was stuck with Jin and didn’t dare go home. He didn’t want to lead the other man to his apartment. He tightened his grip on the ring as he looked out the windows, calculating how to get out of this situation. Should he get off at a less crowded station? It could be risky since it would make it easier for Jin to find him. Then again, Tsunehito believed he could lose Jin in Shinjuku. Jin had been able to find him despite the crowds so if they were in a quieter area, Tsunehito would have a better idea of where his stalker was so he could give him the slip.

The redhead waited until the train pulled into a station where only a few people were waiting. He moved towards the door, adjusting his jacket as he stepped outside the train. He didn’t look back as he headed to the stairs leading down from the platform and into the main station. Once he reached the bottom, he glanced back to see Jin leaving the train. Fuck. His plan was working… now Tsunehito just had to figure out how to get rid of Jin. Switch trains? Leave the station then find a place to hide out in? Try to catch a taxi? Cursing his luck, Tsunehito headed towards the exit. He didn’t want to stay in the station since Jin would easily catch him then and he couldn’t trust the other man to behave in public.

Outside, he curled his fingers around his keys for security again as he glanced ahead to look for possible shelter. Bar, club, mall… any were good so long as he could get inside one and thus escape from Jin. As he walked the redhead had to bite his lip to keep from glancing back to see if Jin was still there or not. Tsunehito was so on edge that he didn’t trust his senses tonight. The dark alley between a konbini and a closed umbrella shop had him moving faster and moving closer to the street. Too much happened in alleys in the movies he liked. Tsunehito had barely taken a step past the alley when a cold hand clamped over his mouth, an arm sliding around his waist and dragging him back into the alley. Tsunehito’s shout was muffled by the hand over his mouth but he immediately lashed out, kicking behind him and trying to get his hand up so he could stab Jin with his keys. Jin’s arm was tight around his waist though keeping Tsunehito’s arms pinned tight to his sides. Moments later the redhead was turned and pushed against the cold brick of the alley, face to face with Jin whose eyes glittered with malice as he studied his captive.

“Did you really believe you could get away from me?”

Tsunehito bit Jin’s hand in response as he struggled to break free. Jin laughed in response and pressed him more firmly against the wall moving closer so that their bodies were brushing together. “Careful who you bite,” he warned as he pulled his hand back to brush his thumb over Tsunehito’s mouth, smirking as he fisted his hand in soft red hair yanking his head back to bare his neck. The redhead struggled more intently as Jin’s lips grazed his neck.

“Let him go, Jin.” A commanding voice ordered. Tsunehito’s eyes flicked from Jin to see Asagi from the bar standing nearby. Where had he come from? Had he been there all along…? What the hell was going on? Tsunehito started to struggle again as Jin turned to face Asagi without moving from the redhead.

“And who will make me? You?” Jin scoffed as he pulled Tsunehito’s head further back. “This one is mine. Find your own prey.”

“GET OFF ME!” Tsunehito shouted hoping that passersby would hear him. Jin growled and raised a hand to hit him. The blow never landed. As the redhead flinched, Asagi was at Jin’s side seizing his wrist and dragging him away from Tsunehito. Furious, Jin released the redhead and whirled on Asagi, opening his mouth to show… wait.  _Fangs?_ Were those really fangs? Wide-eyed, Tsunehito watched them as he tried to force his unwilling legs to move. To carry him out of this alley and back to the safety of the train station where he could get away from Jin and protect himself.

“Do not toy with me,” Jin hissed. “I knew I wanted him the moment I set eyes on him and you dare to stop me from feeding?”

Asagi slammed Jin up against the alley wall, making Tsunehito flinch. “You’ve killed enough already, Jin. The body count is the reason I and my partners are here.” Asagi had barely finished speaking before two pale, slim blondes practically appeared in the alley.

The taller one glanced briefly at Asagi before opening his mouth to reveal fangs. “Take Tsunehito and get out of here. Ruiza and I can handle Jin.” The other blonde--Ruiza—moved to Asagi’s side, growling something Tsunehito couldn’t catch. His legs still wouldn’t move and his eyes were wide in shock as he studied the four men. Finally he managed to wrench himself away from the wall as Asagi started moving towards him.

“S-Stay away from me,” the redhead ordered, hating how his voice cracked. He jumped when Asagi was abruptly at his side, a supportive hand on his waist. “Let go!”

Asagi sighed softly. “I’m sorry for this, but you’re not safe.” He swept Tsunehito off his feet and up into his arms. The redhead started to protest then clutched the vampire as he took off down the street, his speed making Tsunehito’s eyes water and his head spin. He shut his eyes and pressed his face into Asagi’s shirt.

What had he gotten himself into?

 

**Note**  
I've had a friend over and we've been writing Supernatural fanfiction together. It's honestly refreshing to write in a completely different fandom and it's a clear sign that I was in desperate need of a break from writing jrock fics. While I struggled with this chapter, I toyed with the idea of quitting fanfiction entirely. Dropping this series. Writing another. I'm not sure. I've been planning to quit writing fanfic for a while but there's a part of me that would like to finish the vampire series. There's also a part of me that says "Why bother?" It's only fanfic.

So, I'm going on a hiatus. I don't know when I'll write chapter 3 or if I even will at all. If I decide that I'm done with this series then I will post the bits I've written from further on in To Love a Vampire. I took the time to write them so I might as well post them even if they're unfinished.


	3. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.

**Title:** When Nightmares Become Reality  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)**[write_my_dreams](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**

**Pairings:** Asagi x Ruiza, Hakuei x MiA, Kisaki x Jui, eventual Asagi x Tsunehito

**Genre:** AU, crime, drama  
**Warning:** Mentions of rape and murder, violence in later chapters, stalking.  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me and the only profit I make off of this piece of fanfiction is the personal satisfaction of completing another part of _To Love a Vampire_.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 3/5  
**Summary:** Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.  
Tsunehito left the pressure and glamour of figure skating behind. He's content with his simple life of bartending and attending Hide-Zou's lives. About a month ago, a man that Tsunehito and Hide-Zou have dubbed "The Stalker" changes everything.  
**Author's Comment:** Oh look I've emerged from my crypt with another chapter. Long story short, I'm committed to finishing this series again since my two novels are at the revision stage anyway and revisions are a pain. I will try my best to get the next chapter out this month but I can't make any promises since I've started my first proper job and it's definitely more taxing than any of my student jobs.

Face pressed into Asagi’s blazer like this, stupidly all Tsunehito could think was that the vampire smelled like roses. His clothes, his hair… The redhead curled his fingers into Asagi’s shirt as he felt the wind whipping past his ears. Chest to chest as they were Asagi could surely feel and hear his heart racing. Vampires… Tsunehito’s mind still reeled over the fact that they were real. What he couldn’t understand, though, was what they wanted with him. If this had happened during his skating days when he’d been something of a celebrity then sure, he could understand a vampire’s interest. But now? Tsunehito was only a bartender. Someone so far off a vampire’s radar he couldn’t fathom why four would suddenly come into his life. He tightened his grip on Asagi’s shirt as he wished the whole scenario was a nightmare. One he’d wake up from then call Hide-Zou so they could laugh about how their tradition had invaded his dreams.

This wasn’t a nightmare though as Asagi’s lack of a pulse proved. Vampires were no longer the form of entertainment that they’d been since Tsunehito was fifteen. They were very much living beings and had stepped into Tsunehito’s reality. Even threatened it. The redhead swallowed as he remembered the easy strength with which Jin had pinned him up against the wall. How Tsunehito could never get his wrist or hand free at the bar if Jin seized him. If Asagi hadn’t been there tonight, hadn’t intervened… A shudder rippled through his body. He didn’t want to complete that thought. Didn’t want to imagine what Jin would’ve done now that he finally had Tsunehito trapped.

To his surprise, Asagi slowed his mad dash and stopped completely. Fearing the worst Tsunehito dared to raise his head and look over Asagi’s shoulder. He’d brought them to a section of Tokyo that Tsunehito wasn’t familiar with. They were on a rooftop of all places overlooking a street with a few shops that were still open and a trickle of customers wandering in or out. The redhead opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t get a sound out. He tried again. “Is Jin following us?” This time his voice came out as a pathetic, barely audible whisper. It would be embarrassing if he wasn’t still in shock about being in a vampire’s arms and having another vampire desiring his blood and his body.

Asagi gave him a gentle smile. “No, he isn’t. Jui and Ruiza won’t let him out of their sight. He won’t be troubling you ever again.” There was a dark finality in the last words that didn’t match the kindness in his eyes or the careful way he held Tsunehito as if he were something precious. Not just some ordinary human that he’d had to rescue. “Had Jin been an ordinary pervert I’m sure you could have easily overpowered him. You’re very brave, Tsunehito. Brave enough to stand up to a vampire many times despite not knowing how easily he could take what he wanted from you.”

Brave… Tsunehito didn’t feel brave now. Wishing this was a dream, being carried off princess style by a dashing hero just like a damsel in distress. He knew he should be insisting that Asagi put him down. That he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, that if Jin really was no longer an issue then Tsunehito would go home. Make himself a strong drink and try to relax in a safe environment while he dealt with having his reality turned on its head. The words were at the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t get them out. It was easier to cling to Asagi and feel the safety of his arms wrapped so tenderly around him.

“Close your eyes, Tsunehito. A vampire’s speed is quite overwhelming and you’ve already had several shocks tonight.”

The redhead didn’t trust his voice so instead buried his face into Asagi’s shirt again. He braced himself for the inevitable jump only to find that he barely felt it. Still he didn’t dare look up to check that they were on level ground and decided that he would keep his head down until Asagi had stopped again. The wind whipped his hair around his head and he felt like he was sitting in a car with the windows down. How fast was Asagi running? How had he not crashed into something yet? Tokyo wasn’t an easy place to drive in and now Asagi was running at the speed of a car? This was insane… and he was insane for letting himself fall into the role of the damsel in distress when he’d spent the last several years working hard to be independent and prove that he could make it in the world ever since his family cast him out for loving a boy. For loving Hide-Zou.

By the time Asagi slowed to a normal pace again, Tsunehito had recovered from his shock. The first thing he did after raising his head was struggle. “Put me down!” he insisted. He’d had several minutes of weakness which, given what happened, was only natural but he needed to be strong now. He’d managed without vampires before and he certainly didn’t need to continue the role of the damsel in distress.

Asagi stopped and glanced down at the redhead. "Is that wise?" Amusement colored his tone but there was no trace of mockery in his face or voice. Still the question made Tsunehito bristle.

"I'm not a cripple," he said shortly. "I can walk."

"I don't doubt you can but will your legs support you? You've had quite the shock and despite your insistences you still cling to my shirt."

Flushing Tsunehito released Asagi's shirt and flexed his stiff fingers. He'd had a death grip on the shirt, spent an embarrassing amount of time with his face buried in the fabric so he wouldn't have to watch Tokyo become a wild, stomach-turning blur around him. “They will.”

Asagi’s expression made it clear that he didn’t believe Tsunehito. Still he stooped down to gently set the redhead on his feet, hands staying close to catch him if his legs wobbled. Which, to Tsunehito’s humiliation, they did. Before he could fall or protest Asagi had swept him off his feet again. The redhead glowered but for the sake of his pride decided not to say anything. Instead he looked around realizing that Asagi had brought him to a neighborhood with actual houses instead of apartments. They were standing in the driveway of a two story house with a certain Victorian charm and several rosebushes out front. Blinking, the redhead tried not to imagine how much one of these houses cost. Or be mortified that he was about to be carried over the threshold of what was presumably Asagi’s house as if he were a bride. “Is this your home?” he asked.

“It is.” Asagi brought Tsunehito to the front door then, to the redhead’s surprise, gently set him down on his feet. This time he kept a supportive arm around his waist in case his legs should give out. Fortunately, they didn’t. When Tsunehito gave him a questioning look Asagi returned it with a wry smile. “I could sense your displeasure about being carried in my arms. I thought it best that you walk inside on your own instead of being carried inside as if I was bringing home a new bride.”

Tsunehito made a face. “Thanks. For understanding… and for helping me with Jin,” he added when he realized he’d yet to thank the vampire who had saved him from certain death.

“It’s my job,” Asagi said simply. “But you’re welcome.” He pulled a key with a cat shaped cap on it out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open then gave Tsunehito an expectant look. The redhead took a step over the threshold and toed his boots off. There was more Victorian style décor in the entryway along with a mirror. He snuck a glance at the mirror when Asagi walked inside. The vampire’s reflection appeared in it dispelling one of the myths that a vampire wouldn’t show up in a mirror. But he didn’t have a pulse and could run impossibly fast. Also, vampires were strong. Tsunehito wondered what else was true and what was false. The redhead moved out of the way so Asagi could close the door, at a loss for what to do now that he was in Asagi’s home. Bad enough that he was in a complete stranger’s house but this complete stranger was a _vampire._

“I can’t go home tonight can I?” Tsunehito guessed.

Asagi sighed softly. “As a precaution, I advise against it. Ruiza stays here with me sometimes so you’re welcome to borrow some of his clothes instead of wearing your uniform. When you’re hungry feel free to explore the kitchen. If you prefer not to cook I can always order takeout. I would offer to cook something for you but  
Rui-chan says I’m a terrible cook,” he added with a sheepish laugh.

The redhead started. “You can eat food?”

“If we have enough blood in our system, yes. It’s similar to humans and alcohol. Have you ever drunk so much that you started throwing up?”

Tsunehito grimaced. “I have.” When his parents kicked him out for choosing Hide-Zou and being himself. He’d gotten wasted that night then had the hangover from hell the next morning. It’d been so bad he’d sworn off alcohol entirely. A promise that hadn’t lasted long.

“It’s similar with a vampire. If a vampire consumes too much food we throw up everything in our system. It’s quite bothersome. The majority of my kind rarely partake in human food but there are some, like Ruiza, who enjoy it. He’s the reason that I have more than wine and ice cream.”

Was Ruiza Asagi’s lover? If he sometimes stayed, had clothes here, and Asagi kept his fridge stocked for him… Tsunehito didn’t want to be rude and ask so kept the question to himself. “I see.”

Asagi gave him a gentle smile. “If you’d like to change, Ruiza’s filled the closet in the spare room. He’s a shopaholic and had to move some of his clothes to my house since he has so many.”

The visual of a shopaholic vampire made Tsunehito laugh. “Too much money on hand?”

“For him, no, since he spends it like water. Buying food, buying clothes, extending his guitar collection…” Asagi shook his head in mock irritation. “He’s quite insatiable.” He walked Tsunehito into the living room then down the hallway to a guest bedroom. In it was a Western style bed with roses carved into the frame. The bedspread had a rose pattern as well and there was a small army of pillows on it. No wonder Asagi smelled like roses since he had rosebushes and was clearly fond of the flower. Asagi told him to pick whatever he wanted then left him to decide. Tsunehito opened the closet door, blinking since it was indeed packed with clothes. So Asagi loved roses, Ruiza loved buying things and eating… he wondered about the other vampire, Jui. Tsunehito pushed the subject from his mind for now as he picked out a comfortable looking pair of sweatpants and a simple t-shirt (deciding he didn’t want to know what “I conquered the mega burger meant). This was the type of outfit he typically changed into after work. He draped his button up, black tie, and black jeans over the bed then pulled on Ruiza’s clothes. Ruiza was a little shorter than him but Tsunehito was thinner so the clothes weren’t a perfect fit but better than borrowing something from Asagi. Now comfortably attired he left the room and went to find Asagi. Since he was alone with a vampire he might as well ask some questions. When would he ever get this opportunity again?

Tsunehito found Asagi in the kitchen. A teakettle was on the stove and he’d taken out two mugs with a pattern of cats and roses. _Likes cats,_ the redhead added to his mental list about the vampire.

“Did you—ugh, I thought Rui got rid of that shirt years ago,” Asagi grumbled as he noticed just what t-shirt Tsunehito had picked out.

The redhead glanced down at his chest. “Guessing you weren’t a fan of Ruiza’s successful demolishment of the mega burger?”

“It was a vile display of gluttony,” Asagi sniffed. “He had a hamburger the size of your head. Plus finished off a plate of fries. By doing so in the thirty minute time limit he got his picture on the wall and the t-shirt you’re wearing.”

Tsunehito cringed at the visual of eating a burger that large along with that many fries. “That’s disgusting.”

Asagi grimaced. “It is. Unfortunately the mega burger wasn’t the last of Rui-chan’s food challenges. Once he even convinced Jui to participate in a two man pizza challenge with him since I refused. They had half an hour to demolish a pizza the size of a small table.”

How could any human let alone a vampire eat that much? Tsunehito had never been able to understand how contestants in eating contests were able to cram so much into their stomachs. “How did that end?”

“Ruiza finished his portion of the pizza. Jui had two slices left and barely got to the bathroom in time to throw up.”

Remembering what Asagi had said about vampires needing blood in their system to consume food, Tsunehito could only imagine how frightening it would’ve been for the other guests if Jui had vomited up blood and pizza at his table. Ruiza seemed like quite the eater though. “Guess that was the last eating contest either of them participated in?”

“For Jui, yes.” Asagi brushed his long hair back over one shoulder as he took out a box of cinnamon sticks and some packets of chai tea. “Jui introduced me to chai tea and I’ve become quite fond of it. Would you like chai? If not, I have other flavors of tea that you’re welcome to drink.”

“Chai is fine.” Tsunehito would often drink it on cold days or after a particularly grueling practice session. Although sometimes Hide-Zou would take him out for coffee or hot chocolate, griping that he needed a treat after what his coach had put him through. Though he’d quit skating only three years ago it seemed like a lifetime had passed. He was a different person now.

The redhead waited until the tea was ready and he’d been invited to sit in the living room with Asagi before deciding to ask his questions. “Um, Asagi, is it okay if I ask you about vampires…?”

Asagi laughed softly. “Brave and curious. You may.” He took a sip of his tea then gave the redhead an expectant look.

Tsunehito hesitated as he considered what question to ask first. How old was Asagi? What was becoming a vampire like? How could he defend himself against vampires? What myths were true and which were false? The redhead decided he should ask about defending himself first in case he found himself in a situation like this ever again. “How can I fend off vampires? Do crosses and garlic really work?” That’d been more than one question but he was curious.

The question made Asagi sigh. “For your sake I truly hope that you will never cross paths or attract the attention of a vampire. As for crosses, no they are harmless to us. It’s merely a Christian myth. Other religious charms and symbols are equally inefficient. As for garlic, the scent is merely obnoxious. Tell me, Tsunehito, are you fond of the smell of garlic?”

Tsunehito shook his head.

“Imagine how garlic would smell if the scent was magnified.”

“…I’d rather not.”

Asagi laughed. “Exactly. Garlic is pungent for humans but for vampires the smell is strong and quite repelling.”

“So you have good senses?”

Asagi gave him an amused look as if he’d just asked an absurd question. “I can hear your heart beating, the blood flowing through your body… I can smell alcohol and cigarettes on you from the bar along with your own scent and the shower products you used before coming to work. My vision is equally strong.”

Tsunehito blinked. How could Asagi even smell what shampoo he’d used this morning? Not even he could do that! But then again… he was just a human. “Mirrors?”

“Myth; I saw you looking at the mirror to see if my reflection would appear or not.”

Damn. The redhead thought he’d been discrete when checking if Asagi had a reflection. “Silver?”

Asagi raised his hand to indicate the silver rings on his fingers along with the charm bracelet clasped around his waist. Tsunehito hadn’t even noticed he was wearing jewelry. “Harmless.”

Silver, mirrors, garlic, and religions symbols were useless against vampires. They could run fast, had incredible senses, and super strength. “Do vampires have to be invited into someone’s home to enter it?” That was common in movies but didn’t always happen.

Asagi inclined his head in agreement.

Tsunehito frowned. If Jin couldn’t enter his apartment without an invitation—something he’d _never_ receive—then why was he staying with Asagi? He could be at home, drinking his own tea or alcohol and curled up on his own couch in his own clothes. Asagi was friendly for a vampire but still… “So why am I here with you?”

“I want to ensure that you’re safe. I also assumed you wouldn’t be comfortable letting a strange vampire into your home.”

Asagi had a point there. Tsunehito wouldn’t have wanted to let him into his apartment. “You look too regal to sleep in a coffin so I’m guessing coffins aren’t in fashion anymore?”

That question made Asagi laugh again. “I much prefer a comfortable bed. Although, to be fair, I have never slept in a coffin so for all I know they could be comfortable. What other questions do you have?”

“Does holy water bother you?”

A shudder swept through Asagi’s body. “It burns… I have only experienced its sting once but I felt as if acid had been poured onto my body.”

Tsunehito frowned. “Why does holy water work but religious symbols don’t?”

“A cross or a Star of David is merely an image. I could go any store in Tokyo and easily buy a cross necklace. If the necklace has been blessed by a holy man or woman then yes, it would burn my skin, but otherwise it’s merely a piece of jewelry.”

“Oh… what about sunlight?”

The look of utter devastation on Asagi’s face made Tsunehito wish he could take the words back. “To enter the sun is to die,” the vampire said softly. “In life I loved to watch the sunrises and sunsets. As a vampire such a thing is impossible… When I was new to this life I tried and merely glimpsing the sunset burned my eyes. I could not see for three days and had to rely on my senses and my lover as if I were a child.”

Tsunehito sucked in a breath as he imagined that. How horrible… to long to see the sun so badly and then have your eyes burned by it. To counteract the seriousness the last question had brought, he asked one that would surely get Asagi to laugh. “Can you turn into a bat?”

Asagi chuckled. “I cannot. And no, before you ask, I do not sparkle like those abominations from Twilight. Nor do I have wings or some hideous true form. What you see before you is what I always look like unless my fangs are present.” He sipped his tea again then tilted his head, studying the redhead. “Are you fond of vampire movies and books? The way we are portrayed in Hollywood or Japanese cinema is quite unlike what we truly are.”

Tsunehito blushed at the question. “Um… yeah.” Realizing he’d been too busy asking questions to try his tea he quickly took a sip. Delicious. The redhead curled his fingers around the cup and took another drink. “My best friend and I started a tradition when I was fifteen and he was seventeen. We’d eat pizza and watch a bad vampire movie. Sometimes we’d even raise our standards and watch a good vampire movie.” He laughed softly, thinking of how they’d just done that recently. “Most of my questions come from what I’ve seen in movies.” He sipped his tea again as he wondered what else to ask Asagi. He was curious to know how vampires got their blood but was nervous that if he did ask he’d find out that it’d be from his veins.

In the end, Tsunehito didn’t get a chance to ask another question. Asagi suddenly sat bolt upright in his chair as his pale face drained of the little color it held. He raised a hand to his head, seeming to be concentrating on something. _Can vampires speak with their minds?_ The redhead wanted to ask but he didn’t dare interrupt Asagi. Abruptly the vampire set his cup down on the coffee table then crossed to Tsunehito, a look of agitation on his face. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Jui,” Asagi whispered, closing his eyes in pain.

**Notes**  
1) I'm aware the cliffhanger is a dick move but it was necessary!  
2) This fic used to be 7 chapters long but I'd deviated so much from my original outline I ended up having to write it out again. Now it'll be two more chapters plus an epilogue, bringing it to a total of 6 chapters.


	4. Broken Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.

**Title:** When Nightmares Become Reality  
**Author:** [ ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile) [ **write_my_dreams** ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)

  
**Pairings:** Asagi x Ruiza, Hakuei x MiA, Kisaki x Jui, eventual Asagi x Tsunehito

  
**Genre:** AU, crime, drama, angst  
**Warning:** Mentions of rape and murder, psychological abuse, some violence.  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me and the only profit I make off of this piece of fanfiction is the personal satisfaction of completing another part of _To Love a Vampire_.

  
**Rating:** PG-13

  
**Chapters:** 4/6  
**Summary:** Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.  
Tsunehito left the pressure and glamour of figure skating behind. He's content with his simple life of bartending and attending Hide-Zou's lives. About a month ago, a man that Tsunehito and Hide-Zou have dubbed "The Stalker" changes everything.  
**Author's Comment:** I'd hoped to have this out sooner but I'm always so exhausted after work I just don't have the energy to do much. I'm able to write in my notebook on breaks so all of this chapter was written at work. Good news: I'll have the next chapter out sometime this week since I already have part of it written. It was going to be part of Chapter 4 but I decided to just start Chapter 5 by going back to Asagi and Tsunehito since really Chapter 4 is about Ruiza and Jui.  


Cornered while one against two didn’t leave the odds in Jin’s favor. He hissed in displeasure, eyes narrowed as Asagi took off with Tsunehito clasped tightly in his arms. Traces of the redhead’s sweet scent lingered in the alley leaving a clear trail that would be painfully easy for any vampire to follow. Jui knew Tsunehito was safe with Asagi but still, he needed to be careful. Jin wasn’t the only one of their kind with no regard for the rules of their society and surely had supporters that would hunt the redhead for him. Asagi was fiercely protective of anyone he took under his wing though and Jin wasn’t the only one with allies.

A frustrated growl left Jin’s throat then he shifted to look between the two blondes. Jui watched him warily as the other vampire’s features took a calculating expression. It was the classic scene where the heroes stared down the villain while each party waited to see who would make the first move. In Jui’s experience of working for Hakuei, it varied depending on the vampire. Sometimes the target reacted instantly. Other times it was a stare off like this. Ruiza tensed next to him as Jin folded his arms over his chest, tilting his head while an arrogant smirk twisted his lips. “Let me guess,” he drawled. “Hakuei sent you after me because he considers me a threat?”

“Considers?” Ruiza scoffed. “You know what your crimes are.”

“My crimes?” Jin rolled his eyes. “You sound like such a cliché. My so-called _crimes_ are nothing of the sort. They are the instincts of a predator. Does a cat not play with the mice and birds it captures? Or an orca with seals and penguins? We are vampires. Superior beings and predators. Mortals are our food, our prey. It’s perfectly normal for predators to toy with their prey before feasting which is precisely what I’ve done with my kills.”

Jin’s cold logic made Jui feel sick. Reviewing the case file had made it clear that Jin was a monster but this… this was worse than Jui had feared. There wasn’t a trace of remorse in his tone or on his face. And saying it was natural to abuse and murder someone? He fought to keep a tremor at bay knowing that Jin would target him instantly for showing any sign of weakness. He had to look and act strong for his own sake and to prove to Hakuei that his dark past wouldn’t interfere with his ability to take murderers off the streets. “Animals are already aware of their predators. Humans don’t know that vampires are out there. Your recklessness risks exposing our race!” he insisted.

Jin tossed his head. “Why should we cower in the shadows? We are the superior race! Mortals are weak, pathetic creatures. Vampires are eternal while mortals wither a little more each passing year, so easily succumbing to war and disease and addiction. Our kind _deserves_ to be known, feared, and respected. We could topple their puny governments and rule over the mortals. We would be given the choice of the finest prey instead of drinking from blood bags,” he spat, eyes flashing in disgust.

Jui frowned. The vending machines that dispensed blood packs had been invented a few years before Kisaki turned him. He had never fed from a human before as there had been no need to do so. And no desire. Jui feared he would lose the spark of humanity inside him if he fed from a living, breathing mortal. It was clear that that spark of humanity was something that Jin hadn’t been born with. He was truly a monster.

Ruiza grimaced. “You’re insane.”

Jin smiled mockingly. “Perhaps we’re all mad here.” He smirked then took off in the opposite direction from where Asagi had run with Tsunehito.

Jui reacted instantly. _“Rui, I’ll take Jin. Follow Asagi and make sure Jin doesn’t come after them or kill someone else.”_ He didn’t wait for Ruiza’s agreement as he chased after the other vampire. Jin may be older but Jui was confident that he could catch him and handle this himself. Jin was so similar to his boyfriend with the rape and murder MO that Jui was personally determined to take him out. He had to since he saw his murderous boyfriend in Jin, saw himself in Jin’s many victims.

He could do this. He had to.

*

Ruiza was a few blocks away by the time Jin stopped in an alley behind a row of shops that were closed for the night. Jui slowed, stepping warily into the alley. He barely had time to react as Jin seized him and slammed him against the wall. Jui flinched as Jin firmly sandwiched his body between Jin and the brick. Pressed chest to chest, hip to hip like this, Jui’s earlier strength vanished. He was unable to control his tremors as the dark memories rose to the surface. When he’d been with Kisaki and later Asagi, Jui knew both men would never dream of hurting him since they took care of him, loved him, put him back together when his past broke him again. Sometimes their passion and their desires led them to get carried away as Asagi had done the first time he pressed Jui into the mattress and kissed his neck or Kisaki made the mistake of pinning him to the door to kiss him. The sensation of being held down or against something still triggered panic and he had to squirm free, wide-eyed and shaking as he tried to control the fear. To remind himself that Kisaki and Asagi were different men from his boyfriend and that they would never cause him intentional pain. He didn’t have that security with Jin and he was so terrified he felt as if he were human again. Helpless to escape since he lacked the physical strength to do so.

_“You whore!” his boyfriend screaming as he seized a fistful of Jui’s hair. Dragging him to the couch and throwing him down on it. Pinning him against the cushions, using his hard-earned muscles to his advantage and holding Jui down with his superior strength. Jui had never expressed any desire to go to the gym and though he tried to push his boyfriend away he wasn’t strong enough. Staring up at him with frightened eyes as he watched grief and fury contort his boyfriend’s handsome features into a nightmarish grimace._

The other vampire chuckled darkly since Jui’s thoughts were so strong he’d unintentionally projected them to Jin. “Such vile memories for such a pretty thing.” He grabbed Jui’s hair and yanked his head back to bare his neck. A frightened whimper left Jui’s lips when Jin kissed his throat. He shuddered as Jin scraped his fangs over the tender skin then cringed as Jin bit him. _“So afraid of letting people touch your neck aren’t you?”_ Jin’s laughter echoed through his thought as he tore through Jui’s mind, looking through his memories and forcing him to relieve the night of his murder as he bit him aggressively. Jui was helpless to resist Jin’s assault against his body since the assault against his mind was so strong and overwhelming that it was a wonder he hadn’t started screaming yet. Jui could only tremble against Jin as he suffered through every second of that night, the emotional and physical pain his boyfriend had inflicted on him radiating throughout his senses. Tears spilled down Jui’s cheeks and he was distantly aware of sobbing and begging Jin to let him go even as he was physically trapped against the wall and mentally trapped in the twisted cage of his memories.

_He’s pulling out of me. hurts… pain… he sneers as he grabs my hair again, forcing me to look at him. “Tears from my whore of a lover? I loved you so much, Jui. Then you went and spread your legs for another man like the cheap slut you are.” He hits me then leaves. I’m crying, curling up into a ball on the couch. The Christmas lights twinkling overhead are a mockery. Christmas is supposed to be a happy time that you spend with your lover. A time of romance not pain and anguish._

_He’s coming back. Tears and hate in his eyes. He raises his hand to show me the knife clasped in it. Heart racing as I try to sit up he’s going to kill me he’s going to kill me!_

*   *   *

Ruiza had taken a chance and let Jui go after Jin while he waited in the direction Asagi had run off to. Now, several minutes since they parted ways, he was confident that Jin wouldn’t go after Asagi and he was worried about how the other blonde was handling himself. Afraid of distracting him in case he and Jin were fighting he reached for Jui’s thoughts only to recoil as he felt what Jin was doing to him. Shit shit shit they should have gone after him together. Had he left his common sense behind? How could he have let Jui follow Jin on his own! Biting his lip, Ruiza raced in the direction of Jin and Jui’s scents. It made him sick to imagine what else the twisted vampire was doing to the traumatized blonde. He vaulted over a garbage bin and scrambled up a wall as he neared the back alley where Jin and Jui were. He crouched at the top of the wall, feeling ill at the sight that greeted him. Jin had Jui pressed to the wall with a hand fisted in his hair while his other hand explored the blonde’s body. Jui was crying and whimpering for him to stop as he struggled feebly.

He was at Jin's side in an instant. “Get the fuck away from him!” Ruiza snarled as he tore the vampire away from Jui. The taller blonde collapsed and hugged his knees against his chest as violent tremors ripped through his body. Ruiza’s eyes darted to the still-crying Jui then back to Jin, who gave him a mocking smile.

“Tell me, Ruiza. What’s more important: stopping me or helping poor, broken Jui?” Jin taunted and his smirk widened as he leapt to the top of the wall. Ruiza growled and took a step closer only to freeze as Jui’s emotional turmoil spilled into his thoughts. He was practically screaming his pain. There was no way Ruiza could leave him alone in this condition but… Jin…

Stalling, the blonde bared his fangs. “I’ll rip your heart out myself for what you did to him.”

Jin merely laughed. “You’ll have to catch me first.” He saluted mockingly then left the alley. Ruiza stepped forward as he felt indecision again. Another sob from Jui had him turning his back on Jin. It killed him to let that monster go since Jin could so easily find a new victim to replace Tsunehito but Jui needed him.

“Jui?” Ruiza crouched in front of the shuddering vampire. Tentatively he touched Jui’s shoulder only to have him flinch back as if he’d been burned. Biting his lip, Ruiza reached for Asagi’s thoughts. Asagi had always been best at comforting Jui when he was having one of his episodes and he needed to know that Jin was still out there. Once he had Asagi’s attention he frantically explained the situation using  images more than words.

Asagi “listened” patiently. He waited until the blonde had finished before replying. _“Oh, Rui… I wish you hadn’t left Jui but you mustn’t torture yourself. You have to be strong for Jui. As soon as you’re done talking to me, contact Kisaki. Tell him what happened and where you are. He knows Jui better than both of us do since he’ll know the best way to comfort Jui. Try to calm him down if you can but you shouldn’t touch him. When Jui is in this state, he equates all touches with pain no matter who it comes from. You don’t have my or Atsushi’s experience with mind walking so stay out of Jui’s head. His emotions are very strong and the risk of his pain overwhelming you is far too strong. Talk to him and try to distract him but as I said, be careful.”_

_“I will. What will you do now?”_

_“Tsunehito and I will spend tonight at my house. No harm will come to him so long as he is under my care, and I highly doubt Jin is foolish enough to attack me in my own home. Enough about us though. Tsunehito’s safe with me.”_

_“Okay. Shit, MiA needs to know that Jin’s still out there. Contact MiA but don’t tell Hakuei. You know he’ll only blame Jui and that’s the last thing he needs.”_ Ruiza refused to heap more pain onto Jui’s shoulders tonight. If Hakuei tried to blame Jui for what happened then Ruiza would insist it wasn’t Jui’s fault. He would gladly shoulder the blame since he had agreed to the separation, he hadn’t made it to Jin in time, and if he’d acted earlier then Jin wouldn’t have had the chance to go after Jui in the first place.

Asagi promised he would do so then withdrew from Ruiza’s thoughts. Before he could focus on Jui he had to get Kisaki. Whispering to Jui that everything was going to be okay he brushed his ex-lover’s mind. Even though they broke up years ago Kisaki and Ruiza were still close and seeing him with Jui after their separation had never been awkward. They were all good friends. _“Ki, stop whatever you’re doing and come to me. Jin… he got to Jui. I’m so sorry, Ki. This is all my fault.”_ He explained what happened, showing Kisaki the location then severing the connection so he could finally focus on Jui. Asagi was right about touching him. Doing so was out of the question and since Asagi had insisted he shouldn’t try mind walking, what should he do? Should he risk it? The first time Asagi had projected himself into Ruiza’s dream of his murder he’d instantly relaxed since he knew he was safe. It was true he lacked Asagi’s experience with mind walking but it wasn’t as if he’d never done it before. Knowing he needed to be careful, Ruiza closed his eyes and “stepped” into Jui’s mind. Thoughts and images flashed by him as if the mind were a TV screen. He had to take a few moments to ground himself to avoid being swept up in the turmoil of Jui’s memories. Asagi hadn’t lied when he said it would be all too easy to be swept up in Jui’s torment. _“Jui!”_ Ruiza shouted as he entered the current “scene” where a naked and bruised Jui lay on a couch. His boyfriend hovered over him, pinning him to the cushions while he gripped Jui’s hair and had a knife pressed to his throat. The memory froze as if he’d paused it then both turned to look at him as Ruiza growled. This was the first time he’d ever seen Jui’s boyfriend and it made him sick to know what this normal-looking man with the messy black hair and soulful brown eyes had done to Jui. Growling again he seized Jui’s boyfriend and punched him hard concentrating on pushing him out of the memory. Once he was gone, Ruiza pulled a blanket off the couch and tenderly draped it over a wide-eyed and shaking Jui. “You’re safe now,” he vowed. “I’m here for you and Kisaki is coming to take care of you.”

The living room and the Christmas tree rippled like water after a thrown was stone into it. “R-Ruiza?” the Jui on the couch whispered even as his voice echoed through Ruiza’s mind.

“It’s me. I’m right here but let’s get out of this nightmare, okay?”

Biting his lip Jui nodded. He let the shorter blonde bring them back to reality, to the present. Jui sniffed then instantly threw his arms around Ruiza’s neck. He clung to him, pressing his tearstained face against Ruiza’s shoulder as he took a shuddering breath. They held each other in silence while Ruiza stroked his hair and Jui worked to regain the shreds of his composure. “Thank you,” the taller blonde finally whispered.

Ruiza nuzzled Jui’s hair. “Of course. I only wish I’d arrived sooner… I’m so sorry I didn’t get here in time to stop Jin from torturing you.”

Jui shivered then sighed as he raised his head. “W-Where is he?” He frowned as he looked around the alley then froze, eyes widening as he realized what had transpired while he was trapped in his memories. “Rui? Oh, Rui… Jin… you…” he trailed off as he looked guilty.

“I let him go, yes.” Ruiza scowled when Jui started to protest. “Don’t. You needed me and I could never leave you behind in order to chase a criminal.” Abandoning Jui to his hysteria would’ve been too cruel. There were too many risks too. Someone could easily have heard him. Maybe they would’ve ignored his suffering or come closer, tried to touch him. How would Jui have reacted then? Would he flinch away as he had with Ruiza or would he strike them, associating the touch with pain? Jui hadn’t been in control of himself so could easily have used a vampire’s strength in the blow ending in another death. It wasn’t something he wanted to picture and although it sickened him to know that Jin could be taking another victim now, he didn’t regret his decision to stay with Jui. It was the right choice and Hakuei could go fuck himself if he tried to accuse Jui of being responsible for Jin getting away.

Ruiza raised his head when the wind blew Kisaki’s scent to him. He smiled, gently turning Jui. “Here comes lover boy.” Kisaki would be able to soothe and comfort Jui in better ways than Ruiza could. Despite the gravity of the situation the blonde had to stifle a laugh when Kisaki entered the alley. Obviously he’d been disturbed midway through getting ready to go somewhere since his shirt was unbuttoned and his auburn hair was half curled. Ruiza let go of Jui so Kisaki could snuggle his lover. Kisaki practically pounced on Jui the second he reached him. He swept the blonde into his arms and stood, cuddling him against his chest as he kissed his hair and whispered his name like a prayer. Kisaki’s body radiated tension but he was clearly relieved to see Jui looking a little more stable than he’d expected. Ruiza knew that stability wouldn’t last for long. He’d learned the term PTSD a few years ago and knew that was what Jui’s boyfriend had given him. Little could be done in terms of treatment but Asagi and Kisaki had done their best to help Jui move on from the traumatic events of his mortal death.

“It’s okay, Ki. I’m…” The words caught in Jui’s throat and he sighed as he dropped his head onto Kisaki’s shoulder. “I’m better now that you’re here.”

Ruiza got up, dusting off his jeans. He wanted to stay and make sure that Jui was going to be okay but Jui was in good hands now and he couldn’t let Jin run loose for much longer.

Seeing his uncertainty, Jui fixed him with a look. “Go after him. Ki’s here now. I’ll… I’ll be okay, Rui.” The catch in his voice made his own uncertainty clear. In the years that Ruiza had known Jui, he’d seen him at his lowest in terms of mental stability and also seen him happy and comfortable. What Jin had done to him was a major setback to his mental health and it would take time to recover. Ruiza would definitely enjoy making Jin pay for torturing him.

Kisaki pressed Jui closer to his chest. “I’d go after that bastard and kill him myself for what he did to you. You’re more important though.” He kissed soft, blonde hair. “Let’s go home. Be careful, Rui.” He gave the other blonde a look that conveyed all his concern for his former lover. _“Don’t let Jin break you too.”_

 _“I won’t. Take care of Jui.”_ Ruiza said goodbye then left the alley in hot pursuit of Jin. Moments later he felt MiA brushing his thoughts to check his location and find out the latest details on Jin’s whereabouts. Concentrating on the scumbag’s scent, Ruiza explained the situation. _“I won’t let him get away again. I’ll hunt him during the day if I damn well have to.”_

_“…If we kill Jin tonight, Hakuei will never have to know that he got away from you earlier. And don’t you dare talk about going out in the day. Jin isn’t worth it and you know it.”_

Ruiza smiled grimly. _“Just get to me and help me kill him so we won’t have to go out during the day.”_

_“I’m on my way.”_

Ruiza quickened his pace, taking shortcuts up buildings to avoid running through the streets. The risks of running into someone were too high. He was still worried about Jin taking another victim right now but found it more likely that Jin was looking for a place to seek refuge in. Looking for those who shared a similar mindset or finding somewhere that would make an attack more trouble than it was worth. If he and MiA could catch Jin before he found either option… then this entire nightmare would be over. Tsunehito and Jui would be safe again.

And as MiA had said, Hakuei would never have to know about Jui and Jin.  



	5. Nightmare's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.

**Title:** When Nightmares Become Reality  
**Author:** [ ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile) [ **write_my_dreams** ](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)

**Pairings:** Asagi x Ruiza, Hakuei x MiA, Kisaki x Jui, eventual Asagi x Tsunehito

**Genre:** AU, crime, drama, angst  
**Warning:** Mentions of rape and murder, psychological abuse, some violence.  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me and the only profit I make off of this piece of fanfiction is the personal satisfaction of completing another part of _To Love a Vampire_.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 5/6  
**Summary:** Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.  
Tsunehito left the pressure and glamour of figure skating behind. He's content with his simple life of bartending and attending Hide-Zou's lives. About a month ago, a man that Tsunehito and Hide-Zou have dubbed "The Stalker" changes everything.  
**Author's Comment:** Work has been so busy this month I just don't have the time or energy to write. I have Chapter 6 typed up so I'll shoot for editing tonight and posting tomorrow. I ended up writing i6 chapters so once again changing the chapter count. Thank you everyone for your patience!

 

 

  
Asagi had just finished explaining what happened, leaving a troubled Tsunehito to drink his tea. To answer his question, yes, vampires could speak with their minds although a long distance “vampire call” could be difficult or impossible depending on how far apart the vampires were. Their ability to use telepathy was intriguing but it disturbed him to know that Jin could use it to his advantage. Could manipulate someone’s mind, forcing them to experience their worst memories…  
  
“Does that mean Jin… and other vampires… can bend a human to their will?” the redhead asked, biting his lip at the thought of Jin forcing him into wanting to have sex with him by using mental strength. Being physically forced into sex would be traumatic enough but to be utterly unable to resist the compulsion to drop his pants or get on his knees for Jin… Merely envisioning it made Tsunehito feel sick to his stomach. Had Jin that to others like him?  
  
Asagi sighed. “Yes, it is in our power to do so. Some of my kind use it to their advantage while others merely erase the memories of our bite.”  
  
The redhead shuddered violently. This was so disturbing… Although, now that he knew what lurked in the dark, he wondered if ignorance truly was bliss. Would he go back to not knowing that vampires were real? He wasn’t sure and wished he could talk to Hide-Zou about this. If he told Hide-Zou about vampires, would he believe Tsunehito? A troubling question but as Tsunehito looked at Asagi he realized that no, he didn’t want to forget this. He never wanted to forget learning the truth. Did he have a choice in the matter though? “Don’t make me forget anything,” he said fiercely then flushed. He should’ve spoken politely instead of commanding Asagi to do anything.  
  
The vampire looked startled then smiled. “I give you my word that I will not tamper with your mind or your memory.” Sincerity shone in his eyes and radiated from his tone. Asagi wouldn’t break his promise. Would others though?  
  
“Asagi,” Tsunehito said quietly. The teacup rattled loudly on his plate as his fingers started to tremble. He sighed and set the mug and saucer down on the coffee table then looked up at the vampire again. Asagi watched him with patient eyes, making him grateful that out of all the vampires he could have been rescued by—as much as the thought irked him—that it was this kind, gentle, and patient vampire who had stepped in to protect him. Would another vampire have answered his many questions? Offered him food, shelter, and a change of clothes? Vowed to leave Tsunehito’s thoughts and memories alone? Again he could only be grateful that Asagi had stepped in before Jin could have his way with him. Realizing he’d just been staring at the vampire while lost in thought, he blushed and sat up straighter. “Jin is still out there so what… what should I do?” he hated the catch in his voice, how he asked for orders rather than advice. “What _should_ I do” was no longer an appropriate question. Tsunehito was out of his league here and as the only supernatural being in the room, he trusted Asagi’s judgment.  
  
“Stay here until Jin is dead.” Asagi held up his hand to silence Tsunehito when he opened his mouth to protest. “I sincerely hope that he will be eliminated tonight but he is wily and this isn’t the first time he’s eluded his death sentence. I cannot predict the future so you could very well be here for several nights. I understand this isn’t a situation you enjoy but better to be here and alive than outside where you are an easy target.” Asagi brushed his long hair back then continued. “Do _not_ go out at night by yourself. Ideally, avoid going out at night at all. Jin has little care for secrecy and there’s no way of knowing if he or one of his supporters would seize you while your escort’s back was turned.”  
  
Tsunehito frowned as he listened. Asagi was right but to be stuck like this… it sucked. “I can go out during the day though, right?” Sunlight would fry a vampire so he should be safe.  
  
“Yes, but I advise you not to leave during cloudy days. The sun holds a vampire prisoner but if the sun is obscured…” he trailed off with a soft sigh. “Do you work tomorrow?”  
  
Tsunehito shook his head. Tomorrow was his day off which would apparently be spent under house arrest. “I can’t just skip work for the rest of the week though,” he protested before Asagi had a chance to speak. He had bills to pay and those required money which required a job.  
  
“Do you value your paycheck more than your life?”  
  
Tsunehito bit his lip as he remembered Jin pinning him to the wall. Asagi’s revelation about what Jin had done to Jui and to his other victims. Bills were important, yes, but not worth dying for. “My life of course.”  
  
“Unlike Ruiza, I do not spend money like water so if you’re concerned about the dip in your pay I have more than enough to make it up.”  
  
Tsunehito had been on his own financially for years. He wasn’t a charity case and if he couldn’t work for a while then he’d stick to a strict budget, limit his spending, and make due until next payday. His pride had already suffered enough what with being the damsel in distress so accepting Asagi’s money would be another nail in the coffin for his dignity. “I appreciate your offer but you’ve already done enough for me.”  
  
Asagi’s laughter startled him. “So young but already so stubborn. Very well, I can’t force you to take my money but I do encourage you to follow the rest of my advice.”  
  
“So, uh, guess I’m calling in sick tomorrow?”  
  
Asagi inclined his head in agreement.  
  
Tsunehito toyed with the hem of Ruiza’s shirt. “What about you and I staying at my place?” If Asagi was going to take blood from him he would have done so already. Inviting the vampire into his apartment would be safe since Tsunehito knew Asagi would protect him from all harm and would never hurt him. “For tomorrow night,” he added knowing they wouldn’t be leaving the house tonight.  
  
“If that’s what you prefer,” Asagi said cautiously. “I warn you though that you can’t rescind your invitation once you’ve offered it.”  
  
Tsunehito didn’t hesitate. “I trust you.”  
  
This time it was Asagi’s turn to be surprised but then he smiled warmly. “If Jin still stalks the night tomorrow then we will return to your apartment.”  
  
Relieved, Tsunehito slumped back against the couch only to sit up as a sudden panic swept over him. “Jin… he won’t use my friends as hostages to get to me, will he?” If Hide-Zou was hurt because of him…  
  
Asagi’s eyes darkened. “He might but I guarantee your friend Hide-Zou is safe. I’m unable to guarantee the safety of your other friends though.”  
  
“How do you know Zou?” Tsunehito asked, startled by that revelation. Most of Hide-Zou’s friends were friends with the redhead too, and they often joked that the two were a matched set. Befriend one and you’d wind up befriending the other.  
  
Asagi chuckled. “I don’t know him personally but we have a mutual friend.”  
  
The redhead blinked. Who could that mutual friend be? As if on cue he remembered their last pizza and vampire movie night where Hide-Zou had asked him about whether vampires could be real. Tsunehito, so ignorant a few days ago, had laughed off his best friend’s suspicious. “…Is it Hiroki and is he a vampire?”  
  
Surprise crossed Asagi’s features again. “Both are correct. How did you know?”  
  
“Zou’s the one who guessed. He thought Hiroki could be a vampire… I didn’t believe him at the time but now that I’m talking to one,” he sighed softly, “I'm really eating my words.” Asagi’s conformation gave him hope that he’d be able to talk to Hide-Zou about vampires. Tell him they were real and that he’d been right all along about Hiroki. “He’s smarter than I gave him credit for,” the redhead said only to quickly amend that statement, “I’m not saying he’s stupid! Just that I never thought he could be right about Hiroki.”  
  
Asagi laughed softly. “He was but don’t spoil Hiroki’s secret. If you are as perceptive as I believe you are then you would know that Hiroki has feelings for Hide-Zou.” He waited for confirmation then continued once Tsunehito had nodded. “Hiroki is very taken with him so having someone out his secret to the object of his desires isn’t conducive to the chance to start a relationship.”  
  
Tsunehito promised he wouldn’t tell although he felt a pang in his heart about having to keep additional secrets from Hide-Zou. Asagi was right though about the redhead needing to let Hiroki deal with his own love life. He was probably waiting for the right time to tell Hide-Zou about himself so forcing his hand would be rude. Or blow his chances entirely…  
  
As the tension seeped from his body knowing that Hide-Zou was safe (since Jin was most likely to use the brunette against Tsunehito because of their closeness) the redhead suddenly found himself exhausted. It’d been a busy day at work so add that to all of tonight’s emotions and revelations that it was no wonder he was so tired.  
  
“Sleep if you’d like. I guarantee that you’re safe here,” Asagi said as he gave the redhead a kind smile, “if you’d like to freshen up first I’ll show you to the bathroom.”  
  
Deciding he’d like that, Tsunehito nodded. “Please.” He tended to shower after work anyway to get the reek of cigarette smoke off his body. Such a foul-smelling habit and one he outright refused to participate in. Or so much as kiss a smoker. “Thank you for everything.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
Asagi led him out of the living room and down the hallway to a large bathroom with a deep, Jacuzzi style bathtub and a walk-in shower in the corner that could comfortably fit two or even three people. Glass sliding doors formed two of the shower walls. Shelves were built into the wall by the bathtub where Tsunehito could see bath salts, scents, bubbles, bath beads, even some rubber duckies. A large pink one with roses on it had him giving Asagi a questioning look.  
  
Asagi flushed. “Ruiza gave it to me because of the rose pattern.”  
  
Tsunehito smiled. “It’s cute.” There was something bizarrely adorable about a vampire having a small collection of rubber ducks. “Guessing your bath products are rose scented too?” Fortunately he liked roses. He’d be in trouble otherwise since Asagi was clearly fond of the flower and its fragrance.  
  
“Some of my towels too,” the vampire chuckled. “Let me get you a toothbrush and a towel.” He left Tsunehito in the bathroom.  
  
Yawning, the redhead tucked his hair behind his ears. If Asagi said he was safe here then he definitely believed him. For now all he could do was take a nice, hot shower then collapse into bed. Hoping that this whole mess would be resolved tomorrow night. Maybe. Hopefully. He wanted Jin dead so he could have his safety and his independence back. Deal with regular perverts at the bar instead of twisted, sadistic vampires.  
  
At least he was safe here.  
  
Despite Asagi’s promise of safety, Tsunehito’s slumber was far from peaceful. Jin stalked his nightmares just as he did in reality. After the third dream starring the vampire he gave up on sleeping. A quick look out the curtains showed that dawn was just beginning to brighten the sky. Absently he realized sleep was one question he’d failed to ask Asagi. Did the sun put vampires to sleep or could they be awake during the day? He was curious to find out and since sleep wasn’t going to happen he rolled out of bed to look for Asagi. That resolve faded as he realized he might end up barging in on a sleeping vampire. Not a good idea… he should probably just leave Asagi alone. Hadn’t he pestered him enough already with all his questions? The redhead decided to head to the kitchen and brew himself some coffee. Asagi had tea so surely he had coffee too. He was pleased to find that there was, in fact, coffee. As he set the coffee maker to brew he pulled the kitchen curtains back to look outside. The sky was overcast but for a few patches of blue sky. Would the hunt for Jin continue during the day or would it be too much of a risk?  
  
“You can’t sleep?”  
  
Tsunehito started violently at Asagi’s question and quickly closed the curtains. He turned to see the vampire simply dressed in lounge pants and a white shirt with black cats printed on it. The outfit made him smile. Were other vampires this good at being adorable or was that a skill that only Asagi possessed?  
  
“I… kept having nightmares,” the redhead said quietly. “So I gave up on sleeping. Er, sorry for using your coffee maker. I should’ve asked but I didn’t know if you were sleeping or not.” Seeing Asagi awake during the day answered his question about vampire sleeping habits.  
  
Asagi chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I imagine I’ll need a few cups myself to help me stay awake.”  
  
The curious part of Tsunehito’s brain jumped at the chance to ask more. How did coffee affect a vampire? Could they get addicted to caffeine? Did vampires get insomnia? How much coffee did a vampire need to ward off the daylight drowsiness? He’d pestered Asagi enough with his questions earlier so would try to keep his curiosity to himself. For now. “You’re staying awake because of me, aren’t you.”  
  
Asagi inclined his head. “Yes. It’s to ensure that if Jin does come here, you won’t be unguarded. I’m quite sure that Jin would never do something so idiotic though. He’s a survivor; he wouldn’t risk his life in such a drastic manner.”  
  
The beeping coffee maker stopped Tsunehito from replying. He poured them each a mug of coffee, handing Asagi’s to him and thanking him again for everything. “Well since neither of us will be sleeping do you want to watch a movie? Or some TV?” Maybe they could have some popcorn later too.  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
*  
  
By the time evening reached the city both were exhausted and on edge. The weather had been fickle, sometimes pelting the ground with sheets of rain from the gloomy sky and other times the sun fought through the clouds to shine down. Neither mentioned that this was a day where a vampire could risk moving around during the daylight hours. Tsunehito was paranoid about Jin coming for him so stuck to Asagi like glue. The redhead yawned then rubbed his eyes as he glanced over at Asagi. They had just finished watching another movie and Tsunehito was ready to do something else. Ideally go back to his apartment but that was something he’d leave up to Asagi. Deferring to others normally irked him but not in a situation where his life depended on it. Like his job… he still wasn’t thrilled about having to take time off but Asagi had been right when he asked Tsunehito what was more important.  
  
“Um, Asagi,” the redhead glanced to the vampire, “do you think it’s safe to go to my apartment? Or at least to a restaurant?” he added in case the first was deemed too dangerous. He really hoped that wouldn’t be the situation. Asagi had a beautiful home and plenty of movies but Tsunehito wasn’t interested in staying inside and watching TV all day. He was also starting to get hungry. Sure, he could order takeout like he’d done for lunch but it’d be nice to get out and go somewhere.  
  
Asagi seemed not to have heard him since his fingers were frozen on the remote in his lap. Tsunehito was about to repeat his question then recalled vampire telepathy (“vampire cell phone” he’d jokingly called it earlier when Asagi had contacted some other vampire whose name Tsunehito had forgotten). Asagi dropped the remote and stood. He walked to the door and threw it open to reveal Ruiza and another vampire with a pretty face and blonde and brown hair. The other vampire’s shirt was torn, there was a nasty looking burn on his neck and on his wrist, and there were bloodstains on his shirt and jeans. Ruiza was in better condition although there was blood on his shirt and in his hair. “You absolute fools,” Asagi hissed, seizing the pair and pulling them into a fierce embrace. Tsunehito watched, feeling confused. Who was the other vampire? What was going on? Did the blood on their clothes mean Jin was dead? Why was Asagi angry though? Also the sun hadn’t set that long ago so surely that wasn’t enough time to find and defeat Jin…  
  
“You were out during the day,” Tsunehito whispered, stunned that they would take such a risk. Sure he’d considered the possibility of it happening what with the changing weather but hadn’t voiced it to Asagi since it seemed too farfetched. He flushed as the more battered vampire glanced over Asagi’s shoulder to meet his gaze. It was easy to tell that he was young for a vampire since his eyes didn’t hold the same age and wisdom that Asagi’s did. Tsunehito was curious to know his age. And who the hell he was. Obviously someone close to Asagi to be hugged so tightly.  
  
“We were,” he replied, squirming in Asagi’s embrace. “Ruiza and I decided it was a necessary risk.”  
  
“Which it absolutely was not!” the black-haired vampire seethed.  
  
The younger vampire ignored Asagi’s complaint. “Jin is finally dead and had Ruiza and I waited until nightfall, we wouldn’t have been able to get to him in time! You know we couldn’t lose sight of him again.”  
  
“You could have been killed though!” Asagi snapped. “You were so _reckless_ it makes me sick to imagine the danger you two put yourselves in. You aren’t new vampires so you should know better! Especially you, MiA.” He released Ruiza but not MiA pushing the blonde and brunette out to arms length. “How could you do this to Hakuei?” he asked softly. “How could you risk being out in the day especially after what happened to Kana? If Hakuei lost you too…” he trailed off and sighed, dropping his arms back to his sides.  
  
Asagi’s words piqued Tsunehito’s curiosity again. Hakuei was obviously MiA’s lover but who was Kana? He couldn’t hide a smile as he noticed Ruiza attempting to take advantage of Asagi’s preoccupation with MiA to sneak down the hallway.  
  
“Don’t think I have finished lecturing you, Ruiza,” Asagi said sharply making Ruiza start then freeze and look like a guilty child. Tsunehito snorted in laughter then covered his mouth as MiA arched an eyebrow at him. Well how could he not laugh at seeing two vampires getting scolded like misbehaving children? Asagi either hadn’t heard him or, more likely, chose not to respond as he grabbed MiA and Ruiza and marched them down the hallway to what Tsunehito assumed was the bathroom to get them cleaned up and in MiA’s case patched up. He decided he might as well brew another pot of coffee as the four of them could probably use it although in Ruiza and MiA’s case maybe they’d prefer alcohol. At least he knew Jin was dead and could never, ever trouble him again.  
  
It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders to know that. 


	6. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.

**Title:** When Nightmares Become Reality

 **Author:** write_my_dreams

 **Pairings:** Asagi x Ruiza, Hakuei x MiA, Kisaki x Jui, eventual Asagi x Tsunehito

 **Genre:** AU, crime, drama, angst

 **Warning:** Mentions of rape and murder, psychological abuse, some violence.

 **Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me and the only profit I make off of this piece of fanfiction is the personal satisfaction of completing another part of To Love a Vampire.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Chapters:** 6/6

  **Summary:** Jin has gone rogue and is leaving a trail of victims whose bizarre deaths mystify the Tokyo police. Hakuei sends Asagi, Ruiza, and Jui out to eliminate Jin before he can take his eleventh victim: a retired figure skater named Tsunehito who now works as a bartender in Shinjuku.

Tsunehito left the pressure and glamour of figure skating behind. He's content with his simple life of bartending and attending Hide-Zou's lives. About a month ago, a man that Tsunehito and Hide-Zou have dubbed "The Stalker" changes everything.

**Author's Comment:** First of all, I apologize that it's been almost 2 months since I last updated. I've been sitting on this chapter wondering if I should post it or just go back and do some major revisions to this part of the vampire series. I've decided I should just post it then work on revisions another time maybe. I promise the next segment of To Love a Vampire won't take so long to post!

 

 

Asagi stowed the medical supplies in the medicine cabinet then turned to MiA. “Would you like to shower now or would you prefer to drink a blood pack? I think you should drink first,” he said frowning as he studied the bandage over MiA’s stab wound. Tsunehito picked up the bowl and the towel unsure of what else he could do to help. He was morbidly curious about what one of the blood packs looked like and also didn’t really want to see one. 

MiA got up. “I’ll have a blood pack. Rui, you go shower. I’ll take mine once you’re done.”

“I can lay out clothes if you want,” Tsunehito offered wanting to do something besides watch movies and drink coffee. Okay Ruiza could probably go pick out his own clothes since he had a whole closet to himself. 

“Thanks.” Ruiza smiled at him watching Asagi usher MiA out of the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain and stripped off his bloody shirt, tossing it aside. “You can leave the clothes outside the bathroom door. Oh, Tsunehito, will you make MiA some tea after he’s had his blood pack? MiA needs something calming after what Jin did to him.” 

Ruiza’s tone was light, but his expression made it clear that physically harming MiA wasn’t the only thing Jin had done. Thinking about the vampire sent a chill down Tsunehito’s spine as he recalled his strength in the alley. “Did Jin do more than stab and burn him?”

Ruiza frowned. “He did. Jin… it’s easy for him to reach into someone’s mind and pull out their darkest memories, force them to relieve that day. He trapped Jui in the worst day of his life. He tried to do the same to MiA.” He sighed softly. “That’s why I’d like him to have some tea. Or coffee.”

Tsunehito wondered if hot chocolate would be better but didn’t suggest it. If MiA wanted tea, he’d make him some. “Sure. Um, do you want something cozy or should I pull out jeans and a t-shirt?”

“Thanks.” Ruiza turned the water on. “Sweats and a t-shirt are fine.” He glanced back at Tsunehito and grinned. “You look really cute in my Mega Burger shirt. Did Asagi tell you how I won it?”

“He did. He also mentioned the pizza contest too.” 

Ruiza made a face. “Yeah, that one didn’t end well. Are you into eating contests?”

“Er… no.” That was the last thing Tsunehito was interested in. He’d wind up throwing up on the table. Not wanting to keep Ruiza from his shower any longer Tsunehito excused himself. He headed into the bedroom that was filled with Ruiza’s clothes wondering again if there was some sort of relationship going on between him and Asagi. The two were beautiful, worked together, Ruiza stored his clothes at Asagi’s house… Tsunehito could easily see them being together. Why did the thought make him feel jealous? He’d only known Asagi for a day. Tsunehito had no right to be jealous. He huffed at himself then pulled a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants out of the closet and brought them over to the bathroom door. He left the clothes outside as requested then headed to the living room.

After each vampire was showered and dressed in clean clothes, they migrated to the couch. Asagi had already fussed over MiA and changed his bandages again then had him drink an additional blood pack to aid in the healing process. While Asagi played doctor Tsunehito brewed another pot of coffee. Now that the initial excitement had faded Tsunehito was feeling the day’s stress again.

“Anyone else want coffee?” he called.

“I do,” Asagi answered. 

MiA declined since he was still drinking his tea. Ruiza had made himself hot chocolate after showering and filled his mug with so many marshmallows Tsunehito imagined the drink was more marshmallow than chocolate. He filled two mugs then brought them into the living room setting one on the table next to Asagi’s chair and his own on the coffee table before taking a seat.

“Are you healing yet?” Asagi asked.

“It’s better,” MiA replied.

“Maybe I should change the bandages again.” Asagi frowned and tugged down the collar of the owl print shirt he’d loaned MiA, examining the bandage while MiA looked annoyed at his fussing. He’d seemed so tense earlier but he seemed to be calming now. Tsunehito sipped his coffee hiding a smirk behind the mug as Asagi continued to act like a mother hen to an increasingly annoyed MiA.

Finally, MiA had enough. “Asagi, knock it off!” he snapped. “You’re worse than an overbearing mother.” He griped as he swept his hair over the patch on his neck to conceal it from Asagi’s worried eyes. “I’m not going to turn to dust because of burns and a knife wound.” He glowered at Asagi then turned to Tsunehito with a huff while Asagi looked annoyed for being called out on his fussing. “I imagine you’re bursting with questions now.”

“Can I go home?” Tsunehito blurted. Looking at Asagi, he quickly amended his question so it wouldn’t seem like he was desperate to get away from the vampire. “I need to know when I can go back to work since I have bills to pay…” he trailed off as he saw Asagi smile, clearly not fooled yet also not offended by Tsunehito’s desire to return to his apartment.

MiA exchanged a look with Ruiza before turning his gaze back to Tsunehito. “I believe you could safely go home tonight. If at all possible though, staying another night would be safer.” He looked like he would continue then paused. A vampire call? “It’s your choice though and you’ll have a,” he paused again then shook his head, “vampire guardian angel or two looking out for you.”

Vampire guardian angel? That was a cute thought. Though the image of Asagi with fangs and a halo was kind of strange… “I’d like to go home tonight then,” Tsunehito replied. Sleep in his own bed, wear his own clothes, take the time to reflect on everything that had happened. He sipped his coffee again then glanced around to see what the vampires thought of his decision.

Asagi was nodding. “Ruiza and I will take you home then. What will you do, MiA?” he asked the blonde and brunette vampire who was rubbing his temples and still looking rather annoyed. Who had “called” him?

“Go home and deal with my overprotective boyfriend. He found out Meto covered for me so he’s furious with Meto and with me,” MiA muttered darkly.

Tsunehito grinned, sensing a kindred spirit in the other man. Apparently even vampires weren’t immune to the desire to protect their lovers—whether that lover needed protection or not. He watched MiA get up then quickly asked one more question. “What’s going to happen to me now that I know vampires are out there?”

MiA blinked. “Simple: you go about your daily life and be more careful at night. We aren’t a cruel society; we don’t kill or wipe memories if a human finds out about us. If you start talking about vampires, who would believe you? You’d be accused of being crazy or watching too many movies.”

Tsunehito relaxed at the confirmation that no one was going to fuck with his mind. “Okay.” Asagi had given Tsunehito his word that he wouldn’t tamper with his memories. He’d wanted full confirmation of that before he could truly know his mind was safe.

“You best not keep Hakuei waiting any longer,” Ruiza said. His tone was playful, but he looked worried. “He’s going to hunt you down unless you come home soon.”

“I know he will.” MiA glanced at Ruiza. “I’ll make sure he isn’t too angry at you. You may have suggested it, but I agreed with you. We were both responsible for being out during the daylight.”

Ruiza relaxed. “Thanks. Take care, MiA.” He laid a hand on MiA’s uninjured shoulder. Their eyes met and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Tsunehito watched them, curious to know who Hakuei was—besides being MiA’s boyfriend—and more about vampire society. Now wasn’t the time to ask since MiA had to leave.

“I will,” MiA said softly. “Take care of yourself, Tsunehito. Jin is dead now yet that doesn’t mean that all the vampires who share his mindset are too. They consider the vampire race to be superior while humans should serve us and be our blood slaves.” His contemptuous tone made his opinions about such arrogance clear. “I advise you to say in busy areas at night and find ways of protecting yourself. Asagi and Ruiza will help you in that matter. I really have to go now, Hakuei will come find me if I don’t go to him now.” He pulled his shoes on and left the house, closing the door behind him.

 Tsunehito raised his head to look at Asagi. “So… can I really go home now or are the three of us going to have a sleepover at your house?”

 Asagi laughed. “Rui and I will take you home if that’s what you want.” He rose to his feet then gave the redhead an expectant look. Tsunehito got up too, looking forward to being in the comfort of his apartment.

*   *   * 

Knowing that Jin would no longer trouble him or anyone else again was relieving although still a little surreal. Tsunehito definitely needed some time to think about recent events. Without the presence of a vampire, even though he liked Asagi’s company.

“So, anywhere you want to go or anything you want to do before you go home? Or eat? I imagine you had takeout sine Asagi is a lousy cook,” Ruiza said. He paused at a crosswalk and gave the redhead an expectant look. Tsunehito thought it was rather sweet how both had insisted on seeing him to his door to ensure he arrived home safe and sound.

“If you even consider asking Tsunehito to participate in one of those vile eating contests…” Asagi trailed off and gave the blonde a stern look that made him huff and Tsunehito laugh. A vampire joining eating contents was still too funny. He definitely wanted to see that with his own eyes despite how disgusting he usually found eating contests to be.

Ruiza huffed again. “I wasn’t going to!”

The two looked like they might start bickering so Tsunehito quickly cut in. “I’m okay, thanks. I think I’d rather just go home.” He could cook something if he felt hungry.

“Then we’ll take you home,” Asagi replied with a warm smile. The light turned green and they crossed the street. “Tsunehito,” he said softly, looking at the redhead. “I said it before but I still am sorry that our existence was forced upon you like this. Also you recall what MiA said. Jin may be dead but that doesn’t mean his supporters are.” He sighed softly. “I’m sure you just want to treat this entire experience as a bad memory and move on with your life, but Ruiza and I will still be around to make sure you’re safe and that no one is trying to make you a target again.”

The redhead frowned. “Jin is… was… a bad memory. I would never think of you that way though. You saved my life. So if you and Ruiza are thinking of watching from the shadows to ensure my safety, you could always just call,” he said dryly, “or knock on my door.”

Asagi looked surprised for a moment but then he smiled. “We’ll do that then.”

“Definitely preferable. It would destroy Asagi’s reputation as a gentleman if someone thought he was a stalker,” Ruiza added then grinned as Asagi blushed. “A Tsunehito stakeout would be fun though.”

Tsunehito snorted. “I’m sure you’d be devastated to come to the bar and ascertain my safety.”

“The taste of your fried chicken and the drinks would be more important to Rui-chan,” Asagi replied. He and Tsunehito shared a look then laughed as Ruiza pouted. Getting closer to these two would definitely be fun.

*

_“I saw you looking at that restaurant with all the fried chicken and ramen,”_ Asagi scolded as he glanced back at Ruiza. They’d just gotten off the train—Asagi had ignored his complaint about how slow the train was and insisted they use human transportation methods for Tsunehito’s sake—and a particularly enticing scent had reached him.

_“Looking only. For now.”_ Grinning, Ruiza caught up to Tsunehito. “Sure you don’t want to travel on vampire airlines?” he asked ignoring Asagi’s hiss of complaint. Trains and walking were slower than snails. Also, since Tsunehito hadn’t cried, panicked, or gotten violent Ruiza assumed he should ask. Most humans didn’t react this well to vampires. He certainly hadn’t when he caught Asagi feeding. Tsunehito was much braver than he had been. Especially since the redhead’s first vampire encounter was with Jin… Ruiza bit felt a flash of worry for MiA. He knew the other vampire had been putting on a strong front for Tsunehito’s sake. He’d check on him tomorrow to make sure he was doing alright.

The redhead shuddered. “I’m definitely not ready to try that for a while.”

“Too fast?” Ruiza was faster than Asagi since he was smaller but they loved to run together. 

“Something like that.”

Ruiza shrugged as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Tsunehito’s loss. Ruiza understood though. Humans found a vampire’s true speed overwhelming or nauseating. Sometimes both. Not that he showed humans his true speed…

Tsunehito’s apartment was about a ten minute walk from the train station so they passed the time, Ruiza watching Tsunehito’s interactions with Asagi with perceptive eyes, how the redhead’s pulse quickened when Asagi moved closer to him. Asagi, busy telling a story, seemed oblivious to his reactions. Ruiza smiled as he watched him. Though they’d only spent a short time together it was easy to see that a bond had already formed beneath them.

When they did reach Tsunehito’s apartment Ruiza caught Asagi’s thoughts and was surprised to feel the wistful note to him. He wanted to remind the older vampire that that was far from a permanent goodbye but kept the words to himself since Tsunehito was turning to face them.

“I wanted to thank you again for everything you two have done to keep me alive. I owe you both my life.” Tsunehito smiled warmly.

 Ruiza brushed his hair back. “Asagi and I were happy to look after you. MiA likes you too, he says you’re quite brave and practical.” Surely Jui would like Tsunehito too once he’d had the chance to recover from what Jin had done to him. He hadn’t checked in yet, wanting to give Jui his space and he didn’t dare touch MiA’s mind now that he was back with Hakuei. The two were probably fucking against the nearest flat surface in their home.

 Tsunehito flushed. “Half the time I didn’t feel brave at all.” He swallowed then stepped into Asagi’s space. “I owe you a special thanks.” He stood up on tiptoe to kiss Asagi, fingers curling into Asagi’s shirt. The older vampire seemed frozen in shock.

_“Kiss him back, you idiot,”_ Ruiza griped to Asagi. It was too late though. Tsunehito was already pulling back but instead of looking disappointed or upset that Asagi hadn’t returned his kiss, he smiled.

“Come to the bar one night. I’ll make you a drink.” Tsunehito slid his fingers through a flabbergasted Asagi’s hair then entered his apartment building. Ruiza endured his friend/lover’s stunned silence for a few moments before turning to him.

 “Well?” He demanded. “What are you waiting for? You just got kissed by a gorgeous redhead so go after him and kiss him back, you dummy.”

 Asagi frowned as he looked at Ruiza. “What? But Rui-chan, you and I are a couple.” He tilted his head, looking adorably confused.

Ruiza stepped closer. “We are, but you and I both know our relationship is more comfortable than bed breaking, heart-melting passion. You’ve always loved more strongly than I have and Tsune… he could give you that in return. I will always love and adore you, Asagi, but you need someone new. Someone you can build a relationship with instead of continuing things with me.” He watched the myriad of emotions flit across Asagi’s face and reached for his hand. “Go,” he said softly. “Tsunehito made his affection for you quite clear with that kiss.” He squeezed Asagi’s hand feeling his uncertainty. Asagi sucked at dating, which was why he always welcomed Ruiza back into his life and his bed whenever the blonde’s relationships with other men failed. _“I haven’t been fair to you these last decades and for that I am truly sorry. I’ve taken advantage of your love and your kindness knowing that you’ll always be waiting for me. The last time you took me back I knew I couldn’t do this to you anymore. It’s just… the way I am and I’m sorry. Now please, Asagi, go after Tsunehito. Start something new with him.”_

Asagi had been silent during Ruiza’s little speech. “I… I guess I should try. What will you do though? Being single isn’t your forte.”

That made him sound like some desperate slut who couldn’t function without a boyfriend. Or girlfriend, although those were rarer. “Oh, I have some ideas. Remember that gorgeous man at the club with the beautiful voice and the black and blonde hair?”

Asagi snorted. “You’re ogling Yo-ka now? You’ll have to fight off his admirers before you can get your hands on him.”

Ruiza grinned. “Thanks for the confidence.” He kissed Asagi on the cheek then pushed him towards the door. “Do I have to say it again?” 

Asagi huffed in irritation. “No, you demanding little brat.” He went to the door and opened it. Ruiza waited until he was inside before turning and walking away. He hoped Tsunehito would be a better partner for Asagi than Ruiza was. Someone as sweet and amazing as Asagi deserved the best after all. He smiled sadly as he remembered Atsushi scolding him for how he’d break up with Asagi then ask him to take him back after his latest fling failed. Ruiza knew he didn’t deserve all the love Asagi lavished him with and he hoped now that Asagi had gone after Tsunehito that he could get the perfect lover for him.

 

**Notes**  
1) I've started writing a side-story dealing with Hakuei and MiA. I'm going to wait until the parts with Tsunehito are finished before I really devote my time to Hakuei and MiA. But there is more of the fang gang coming.  
2) I need to give my outline another look over, but the next few segments of the series are one-shots. Then there are one or two more multi-chapters and then it's over... I think. I have three different endings in mind so I guess I just have to get to the point of the first ending and decide if it's good to stop there or continue.


End file.
